What happens after Neji dies?
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: Kyuu (Naruto's alternate name in my fic) is a tv drama series and Neji is its popular supporting actor. After a twelve year run, his character dies in a war scene, so what does he do after his tv persona dies? He becomes a Kyuu writer and introduces a lot of idea to his producers. A sasunaru story line would sell, as his producers grimaced. My only M rated fic.
1. Chapter 1 - The shortened version starts

What happens after Neji dies?

DISCLAIMER : Kishi owns all the rights and the all the money from Naruto, I only have the ideas for a fanfiction.

Warning : Neji Hyuga but not really Neji

Backstory: Kyuu (Naruto's alternate name in my fic) is a tv drama series and popular characters die every other season. So what happens to the actor who played the long haired lavender eyed ninja with powers to see 358 degrees. The actor's name is Neji Hyuga, and here is how he came to be a writer after his character died. I decided to name the actors based on the character's names and rename their characters in the tv drama / action series.

The giant screen dimmed as the theatre lights lit up, and the audience stood as they cheered and clapped at the sad epic scene. Some sobs were heard along with sniffles. It was a sad scene but a fitting farewell for one of its popular supporting character. The producers, writers, actors and editors eyes trained on him. His character may die young, but this is not an ending, it also marked a new beginning of something else.

He had loved all twelve years of his career with the team behind 'Kyuu', the TV Action and Drama series. It had been his first acting job starting when he was eight. He had not expect it to run this long. All the experience had paved ways for him to enter the other branches of the entertainment business. He also had many precious experiences along his career, like appearing alongside several international actors on magazine covers, invited to film festivals across the world where his drama series were very popular, meetings with renowned actors, writers, producers and directors at events. It was not until upon meeting a very down to earth but handsome writer, who praised his acting when he was fifteen, that he was taken by the idea of being a writer. Looks aren't everything, he could be like this guy he thought. He thought he could try out as a writer instead of just a pretty face in front of the camera.

So slowly he gained the trust of his producers to write for one of his scene when he was sixteen. Although it was only a ten minutes scene spread into, two episodes, but he was very proud of his achievement. One evening after a script reading session, one of the editor called him to the editing room telling him she had something to show him.

When he appeared inside the dimmed editing room, he saw the editor copy pasting the credit text onto a video track. He leaned against the wall behind her, looking at the editor in action. The editor clicked here and there on the editing software and then turned to him and told him to sit next to her. As the editor tapped on a play button the finished credit rolls.

Cast

NARUTO NAMIKAZE as KYUU KITSUNE

SASUKE UCHIHA as KIRIN KATON

SAKURA HARUNO as RAI SHANNARO

ITACHI UCHIHA as SHARINGAN / KAIYA KATON

KAKASHI HATAKE as SCARECROW

SHIKAMARU NARA as NARA NAKANO

SAI as SAI

NEJI HYUGA as BYA KUGAN

TENTEN as NENA

ROCK LEE as ROCK LEE

INO YAMANAKA as SIZUKA SATO

CHOUJI AKIMICHI as CHO HITO

HINATA HYUGA as HYA KUGAN

KIBA INUZUKA as KAZUE OOKAMI

And the rest of the actors...

Writers

KISHI M

SAM IZUMA

SORA INABI

SUZUKI YAMASHITA

NEJI HYUGA

Realization of having his name roll twice in the credits only sank in, when he saw the credit roll the second time. On the second time, he was at his cousin's home at the time. Unluckily he just arrived there from shooting, luckily he managed to catch up with the last five minutes where one of the last scenes featured him, and more importantly he saw the credit roll again.

His older cousin did not think much of him being a writer. The cousin groused about about why the eighteen year old actor did not receive any of the offers to lead a drama series. He has the face, the experience, the older cousin reasoned. The young actor told his cousin, that he had no passion in being the main star of a drama series. No heart to be in it at all, he said. He never craved being the center of attention.

A few months later, a friend to one of his producers, heard about his writing stint and offered him a job to write and direct a half hour performance for the annual Japan theatre festival. It was not an exclusive job but he did not care, he quickly agreed even before going through the contract. Just as he expected the pay was standard and the production budget limited but he was absolutely livid. Luckily his shooting ended early that year and he had ample time to finish his project before the next shooting schedule rolls in. He told his manager that he won't be doing any commercial that year, except for the media interview for the next drama/action new series and the inevitable on location promotion.

For a month he buried himself in writing, declining Tenten and Lee's mountain climbing invitations. When time came to work out his script with the actors, he used his acting experiences to good use. He was flexible as it was a youthful cast, most younger than him, so he gave his actors freedom to play around with his material, but most were happy to stay with the playscript. After the festival, an online review of the stage performance came in and he was credited as the 'actor turned director and writer', more popular for his lavender eyed stoic character Neji Hyuga. The review said the performance was saved by his decent writing, they claimed 'much more colourful than his on tv persona'. He was eighteen years old when he did the job and was still acting as Neji Hyuga, thus the comparison was expected.

The handsome writer snorted at the comparison, but on the other hand he felt his heart soar that underneath it all the review acknowledged that he wrote and directed quite ok. He needed more chance to do this. The more he did this the better he could be.

Although he had loved being an action hero, his new love of writing and directing was quickly taking over his focus from acting. He was at first torn when the drama series reached a new peak in popularity and his character appearance increased, and at the same time he began receiving more offers to write.

Maybe, the increment in writing offers had to do with his characters' increasing popularity, but he knew popularity wasn't the main factor. Neji had worked himself hard to get recognized as a writer too. However after discussing with his parents and producers, he decided to focus on his drama / action series for the next year while the series was at its peak. He spent his three months out of the year when he wasn't shooting to write.

* * *

The guy known internationally as Byakugan-kun stood as the standing ovation overtook the cheering. A shorter figure jumped and hugged him.

"We're going to miss you soooooo much," said the smaller figure who let go sooner than he wanted.

"Talk to you later Nii-san," said the person as she scurried away.

He smiled. He was too emotional to say anything now. He'll say something kind to her later, it is not like he was leaving the studio anyway. They have many post shootings things to be done, even if his character is now dead. Suddenly remembering that his drama series was full of magic powers and the likes, he hoped that his producers wouldn't think about resurrecting or reanimating his character soon. Then, the possibility of die hard fans wanting his character's resurrection, hit him. He shuddered again until he felt firm hands on both his shoulders.

He looked to his left and saw Naruto Uzumaki with his hand on his shoulder. Tears streamed down his cheeks falling unbridled, the action star did even bother to wipe his wet cheeks. Then Neji turned to his left and saw his other main star Sasuke Uchiha, also with a hand on Neji's other shoulder. Sasuke's dark eyes looked a little sad. though he was smiling proudly at Neji.

The black haired star pulled him into a hug, then they were both glomped by the blond star. Soon all the actors known as Konoha 11 on TV, came and circled them, they all ended in a group hug. Almost suffocating from the hug, the long haired actor / writer / director laughed in surprise, and then he was suddenly lifted on someone's shoulders and was carried out of the theatre. He couldn't help but laugh and blush at his costars reaction. He will sorely miss this he thought. All the camaraderie and friendship which he had made along the way. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sai giving him a wave, while standing close to Yamato-senpai and Kakashi-senpai. Neji had not the chance to socialize with Sai since the actor only rarely appeared in his scenes and was always out of the studio right after shooting.

They carried him from the theatre and dropped him onto a large box in the center of the hall. He almost stumbled back but did not as someone had magically supported his back. He stood with his hands in his sides bracing himself for anything this jubilant mob will try to do to him. He could see the rest of the actors and crew trickling into the hall. To his surprise he saw the legendary Sannins crying with their hands on each other's shoulders. Tsunade looked at him and gave him a thumbs up gesture. Neji returned the gesture with a firm nod.

His attention was caught by his black haired co-star who was actually far more chatty from his stoic smirking onscreen persona. The boy chanted Neji's name until the hall was vibrating with his name. Naruto clapped his hand and the chanting soon died.

"Byakugan boy will greatly be missed. But on the bright side Neji Hyuga will take over as one of our main writers from now on."

His sister Hyuga Hinata wolf whistled and was soon joined by Ino, Sakura and Karin. The rest of the crowd started chanting something else and Naruto again clapped his hand for attention. But this time Sasuke spoke over the crowd.

"Before we eat and I know all of you are hungry to death, let's take a photo first. Your cooperation is appreciated."

Neji looked as Sasuke jumped on the box and threw himself onto his blond co star who did not notice that he was about to be attacked. Naruto yelped in surprise when the weight of Sasuke Uchiha hit him hard. He in turn pummelled the dark haired guy onto the floor before the rolling duo were torn apart by a pink haired actress.

Neji wondered for a second if their friendship were affected by their characters in the series. The stoic Kirin and the troublemaker Kyuu might never share a hug onscreen, but Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends in reality. Much like how he himself was never the stoic person like Bya Kugan was, or how Hinata wasn't as shy as Hya Kugan was portrayed in the series. He hoped he would have some interesting material to present next week when he starts his writing job with the team. For now he is looking forward to eating and his week long holiday.

* * *

It had been a month since his last day of shooting, and life had gradually dropped to a slower pace. Since the episode he will appear would only be aired in another five weeks, the Studio advised Neji to not go travel overseas in case they needed him for reshoots, or voice over. He did not mind being grounded because he still has some promotional event to attend, a few charity events and of course the confirmed magazine interviews. Plus, he had so many activities lined up with his former castmates that he was sure he would not even have time to be bored.

Neji looked at the ground as he let his erratic breathing resume to a more normal pace. He watched the tall grass merrily dancing to the rhythm of the wind. After an hour hike they finally arrive on top of hill Yondaime, the hill named after one of Konoha's ancient leader who was rumoured to be born here under the moonlight. Nowadays it had become a hill for beginners hiker to scale.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiii, the view is soooo breathtaking from here. You should get your camera out."

"Let him take a breather Ten." Lee had just arrived after Neji, not because he was slow, it was because a hiker recognized him and wanted to pose for a few hundred selfies. Lee was sporting as usual.

Since he did not have to act for at least a year, Neji quit attending boot camps at the studio. Though his contract stipulated that he could only quit after his last episode premieres, Neji had talked with his producers and they had excused him so he could focus on his writing job. It was normal for long running series to have dead characters resurface in some form or another, thus Neji established with his boss that he would only appear two season later.

With his writing job being a more sedentary work compared to acting, Neji inexplicably found himself spending more time away from his trusty home gym than in it. So when Tenten asked him to join them in a hill climbing activity, he was more than game.

Neji smiled at Tenten, who was wearing a shorts showing off her shapely legs. His eyes trailed downwards on her smooth thighs, her calves and down to her purple sneakers. Those purple shoes were now walking towards him.

"Neji!" Tenten whined. Neji mentally slapped himself for checking out her legs, which were always hidden beneath safety gears and costumes when they are shooting. Then he glanced at his other former costar, Rock Lee who was standing with arms on his hip admiring the view before him. Lee was rocking his original hairdo, shoulder length curly hair held back with a scarf.

Neji stood up straight, stretched and began rummaging his back pack for his trusted Canon 7D camera to shoot the sun which will set in an hour's time. Tenten approached Neji, pinched his shoulder and rerouted her path towards the sun. Lee smiled at Tenten, as she did some silly poses for Neji. Neji of course did not waste time to photograph a few images of Tenten. Her ponytail bouncing around with her various pose, Tenten was much like her onscreen persona but much more livelier. Neji gestured for Tenten to move away from the sun as he previewed the backlighted pictures in his camera. Tenten obliged and put her backpack down and then moved around to Neji's direction. She posed some more for him and Neji began clicking again.

Soon Rock Lee joined Tenten, their little clique had an affinity towards anything action and photography. Tenten being the most overjoyed when she knew Neji bought a DSLR camera a year ago. She even had a picture of herself in one fighting stance, blown up to life size proportion back in her apartment. Photo courtesy of Neji's improving photography skill.

Tenten approached Neji and shoved the guy playfully towards Lee and took over the camera. Neji did some silly poses, mirroring Tenten earlier. Tented fumbled with the camera's function but switched to Auto Mode and was soon photographing Neji. Neji posed looking furious. He posed his signature Bya Kugan fighting stance. After that he and Lee faced towards each other like they were in a fight. Lee mock kicking a scared Neji, and Neji jumped at the count of 3. They all laughed in unison at their own antics.

After ten minutes of photography session, they all stood together admiring the view of West Konoha. Neji squinted and used his thumb and pointy finger to frame their studio which was the size of his thumb from the top of the hill.

"Do you think you could suggest to them, one episode where we'd be like giants venturing to an island full of little people. And then Sasuke and Naruto were accidentally transformed into little people and Kiba can pick them up and put them together and declare "Now kiss"."

"Ha ha, that's a silly idea and not workable, maybe we can incorporate it in the chibi edition though. In that anything goes," Neji explained.

"So any idea on SasuNaru day?" Lee looked around to see if there were people near them, but it looked like the hilltop was spacious enough to let everyone have ample spaces from each other. They would be totally reprimanded if any off their plotlines were let out to the public.

"Suzuki and Sora were talking about doing some fan servicing, but Kishi hadn't given them green light yet."

"Well I hope they don't do some kind of accidental kiss anymore. That'd be awkward for Sakura's character." Tented answered seriously this time. "That Rai Shannaro has been crying tears of blood in our last scene fighting against the Crimson Cloud. I swear that genjutsu plot of having Kirin (Sasuke) stab Sakura aka Rai was evil. I've seen some rabid fans arguing about the validity of the leaked behind the scenes photo. They hoped that photo of Kirin stabbing Rai is a genjutsu scene, at least they got that part right."

"Yeah, they have to twist the bromance around into SasuNaru friendship and not romantically. Some SasuSaku shippers told me exactly that yesterday," Lee said.

"Pity, I would have loved to see them kiss, more than a kiss though." Tenten dreamily said while loosening her hair tie. "You could suggest that the enemy had given poison to an unconscious Kirin and then Kyuu had to save him by sucking the poison with his mouth because his hands were tied on the back."

"Well truthfully, at this rate the show is going I think we have to start fan servicing as an opportunity to please the loyal fans after years of watching. One could see that the series is going to end in a year or two." Lee made a thoughtful face at Neji, and then pointed at the sun.

Neji noticed that the sun was nearly in the horizon and they all paused the conversation to admire the sun. Within fifteen minutes the sun had totally set and the three young people waited for their ride as the trek down in darkness would be dangerous. Lee and Tenten had a term in their contract that they can't participate in extreme sports and activities because if anything happens to them it will cause delay in filming.

* * *

""Good morning, hope everyone has a good weekend," Sam, one of the writers stepped into the discussion room and placed a box of doughnuts in the middle of the table. Suzuki, the lone female writer entered after him and placed a coffee cup holder holding five styrofoam cups on the table beside the doughnut box.

"Thank you," Sora the senior writer walked to the front with a plate and began putting doughnuts in it, and also took one of the coffee cups. "which one is decaf?"

"The one with red sticker," Suzuki announced as she set her file on the table and rummaged her messenger bag for a pen.

Neji smiled at his fellow writers and tapped on his smart tab to read his fellow actors chat messages. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Tenten are with their producer at a local college for an event. Sasuke was shooting for a commercial, having garnered many offers to endorse products because of his good looks and charisma. Lee was acting as a jury for a Children's Martial Art Competition. The rest were either having voice over recording or at a doctor's appointment.

Hinata, Neji's sister was outside lounging with the office administration staff. She had known some of them since she was little and spent her free days hanging with them. She had always been good with people, which was a character trait opposite of her shy onscreen persona.

"Sora, Kishi's going to be late today. So you wanna start now?" Suzuki spoke to Sofa while looking at her mobile phone.

"How did you know?" Sam asked her.

"I saw Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama taking pictures with him on Facebook. I think they're in here for their special filler episode meeting."

Sam nodded and said, "I'll ask him directly then." He flipped out his phone and began calling the Head exiting the room."

Neji who heard the interesting bit of news, closed his tab, placed it on the table and asked again, "Really? They are proceeding on that idea first, instead of SasuNaru?"

"It seems so, they wanted to start on their background story and interlace it with SasuNaru scenes," Sofa stopped munching on his third doughnut to explain.

"Oh, so there's going to be a bit of comparison I see." Sora looked at Neji, who arched an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Yeah, Kishi said there will eventually be a comparison episode, but the first thing they want to establish is that Madara and Hashirama, the characters Kirin and Senju had a brotherhood like SasuNaru, once upon a time before they became enemies. The episode will entail Kirin's hunger for power and Hashirama pursuing his best friend," explained Sora while stirring his opened cup of coffee.

"Much like how SasuNaru is now. So when did this discussion happen?" Neji asked. His head writer Kishi sure liked to keep future episodes discussion away from them, maybe because he doesn't want to sway their writings. The producers wanted them to concentrate with the present episode instead of worrying about future developments.

"Last night, my mom was having tea with Hashirama's wife when the producers came to his home," Sora smiled amusingly. It was no secret that Sora's mother is Tsunade, one of the actress making up the legendary 'Sannins', who was also friends with Hashirama's wife, Mito who was grandaunt to Naruto. The Sannins were made out of Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, actors known for their martial art series which aired over thirty years ago time ago. Now they appeared in Kyuu as mentors to the main characters.

"They sure like to keep things secret, until the last minute. You know how media social virals things these days, I think the picture of Kishi with Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama will make their rounds in tumblr by noon." Sora mused, looking at his watch which showed that it was only 9 in the morning.

"As long as SasuNaru is the main focus it's ok with the fans," Neji said, realizing that he had begun to feel hunger started to make his way towards the doughnuts.

Suzuki smiled, "If the fans had their way, it's going to be SasuNaru all the way." Neji heard him and smirked.

Sam walked back into the discussion room and sat down. Every writer looked at him expectantly. Sam sighed and began opening a folder he had carried along with him, "We are going to discuss about the finale of the Katon vs Senju before we proceed to the Katon x Senju filler episodes. Katon as in Madara Katon and Hashi Senju"

Sora sent the other writers a knowing smile. Suzuki then stood and pulled her chair towards the white board behind her. She wrote the number episode they will discuss and began scribbling character names on the board.

Neji opened his folder and went through his notes from the night before.

""Who wants to share their idea first?" Sam asked.

* * *

Author's Note

Neji, Lee and Ten are 20. The rest are 19. I always forgot about this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Its just a kiss, out of this

Neji locked the apartment that he shared with Lee and Tenten, as their storage room. As actors they have been receiving gifts totalling into thousands after twelve years. Neji didn't want to imagine how Sasuke's and Naruto's storage room looked like, must be multiple times bigger than theirs'. Sakura, had over the years sold her old gifts for charity to overcome the storage issue. But she took the initiative to record and post every gift she received on her website for her fans to realize that she didn't sell them because she didn't appreciate them.

Suddenly Neji had an idea, he visualizes Sasuke's character Kirin and Naruto's character Kyuu meeting at a storage room of a ninja village. They had to find an item which was essential for an objective in mind. The objective will be thought of later, but the essential themes is that both of them are in the storage room scene.

Neji's mind laid out a floor plan of a huge storage room or warehouse which had shelves lined up like a maze. A maze which is dark because it was night time. Kyuu and Kirin had masked their chakra signature so in the darkness they didn't recognise each other's identity.

The chakra signature mask, maybe a recent development. Neji smiled adding another element in his idea birthing.

"Neji," Tenten waved a hand in front of Neji's glazed eyes. "What are you waiting for? My car keys please?"

"What?" Neji asked a little dumbfounded and then he remembered that Tenten had asked for her car keys which she had slipped into his sling bag earlier.

"Sorry, sorry." I had a stroke of idea.

Tenten laughed, "Being a scriptwriter seems to make you exit planet Earth more often."

Neji rolled his eyes and they both walked back to their cars. Neji is heading to his family's house in East Konoha while Tenten is heading to her mother's house at South Konoha. The apartment for storage was only a few blocks away from their management company, which was ideal for directly storing gifts which were often posted to the management company's office.

As they reached their cars, Tenten kissed Neji's cheeks goodbye and promised to meet some other day for a drink.

"Tell Lee that he performed a fantastic fight scene in the last episode. Unfortunately I had not the chance to write any of his scenes yet." Fight scenes are usually not scripted but choreographed directly by Maito Gai, their lead fight choreographer.

"Ok!" Tenten replied.

The head writer Kishi let his writers write far away from the four walls of the office to allow creative juices. They met to discuss the outline or finalize the flow of the scripts. Everything else is done via email. Neji often took this opportunity, to think and write down his ideas at the park fields while looking at children playing soccer, or when his next door neighbour conducts a karate class for kids and teens at night.

Neji looked at Tenten, who winked at him before heading to her car.

"Don't zone out while driving ok'" Tenten teased. She started her car and drove away.

Neji rolled his eyes. It was a fact, he seemed to get ideas and be inspired by some random things and moments around him. Maybe he could ask Sora for some tips about managing his thoughts later. He was ok with the zoning off but as his friends kept commenting that he was zoning out on phone calls and conversations, maybe he thought he should do something about it. Maybe bringing along a physical notebook and pen helps, rather than depending on his Notes apps on his dead phone. Remembering the dead phone, he opened his car's door and fished out his power bank from a box under his driver's seat. Plugging the gadget onto the charging unit, he started the car and was about to drive away when a tan skinned woman in white clothes called his name.

"Bya Kugan?" the woman asked. "Aa.. Neji right?"

Neji looked at the tan skinned lady with mint green hair questioningly. "Yes, I am Neji." The public persona in him told him to act civil.

He wasn't sure what the young woman wanted. Truthfully Neji rarely met his fans outside of meet the fans event, usually he interacted with them in the online realm, which is either through his instagram or his tumblr. If he was Naruto, the popular actor would be hugging her and then take a selfie with the woman's camera, before asking her what she had wanted. He wasn't that outgoing to suggest something like that. If he was Lee, they'd be running mock laps across the area, if he was Hinata, they'd be mocking her character's blushing pose and fidgeting fingers. If he was Kakashi, they'd be posing in scarfs as pseudo masks.

What did Neji do? He smiled nicely and waited for the woman to state her purpose.

"I'm Fuu. I worked with you two years ago. You know the arc about the seventh Jinchuuriki?" she was standing next to his car. Neji realized that the woman's car was the lime green one he and Tenten had passed earlier.

Neji's memories came flooding back, "Fuu?" Oh. You look different." He did forgot her because though they did appear in the same episode, he only had a two minute scene with her. The scene where she thanked her after his character 'Bya Kugan' saved her and Gaara's character from a chakra stealing monk.

"Really? I maintained the same hair colour since it suits me well. So how are you doing now?"

As he realized that she was someone familiar, Neji relaxed and began replying earnestly. "My contract with Kyuu expired and I'm hanging my acting hat for the time being. I'm a writer for the series now."

Fuu grinned and extended a hand at Neji. "That is an interesting career change."

Neji shook Fuu's hand and noted her attire of white top and white pants. Her platform shoes were also white, contrasting greatly against her mocha skin.

"So what's new for you?"

"Not exactly a new career, but I am back to doing theatre. Period pieces. So lots of wigs and costumes. Also a chance to maintain a colour this bright." Her tangerines eyes brightened at the mention of her mint hair.

"You live here? That's my block," Fuu pointed at the apartment block behind her.

"Not really, I rented an apartment for storage here."

"Ah. So you wanna head out for a drink later?" Fuu asked.

Neji saw a chance to network. "Sure, give me a call," Neji fished for his name card which he always kept in his blazer's inner pocket. He checked whether it contained his recent info and since it did, he handed one to Fuu.

Fuu glanced at the card and slipped it into the purse she was holding. She smiled and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you but I have to head to East Konoha for dinner with my parents."

"Hey," Neji's light bulbs flashed. "I am heading there too. It's still early so would you like to meet me at Chouji's bistro? The one on Leaf Lane. Have some drinks before we head to our homes?"

"That's a nice idea. I've been to Chouji's bistro. See you there," Fuu said.

"I'll give you a head start," he said as he let her leave first. She waved at him as she drove her car away.

* * *

"My brother is a prop master for TV11's ninja drama, you know the one where Kakashi guest starred? My brother worked there about two years ago. Kenji, the cameraman recommended him."

"Oh really. Kenji quit to form his own production company," Neji reported as he stirred his white coffee in its mug.

"Glad to hear that, I think the chances of being successful in your own business is the same as lasting longer than ten years in this fickle entertainment business." Fuu threw her opinion towards Neji, guessing that the actor turned writer might have an open attitude towards her grouse.

"I believe in hard work, we may never be as popular as them. And as we are not worth our weight in goal therefore we must strive for more."

Fuu smiled at Neji's words, "So is that why you became a writer? Because your looks could wither and you must prove that you aren't all about looks only."

Neji laughed, "Hey I did not defend the main character using my flawless skin and shampoo ad hair ok."

Fuu too laughed. "But you did mesmerize my character with your pale skin," she said being reminded by a joke made by one of their crews. "I seriously thought you were a girl when in costume."

"Great, now you make me blush." Neji sipped on his coffee and blushed lightly. He had been mistaken as a girl when he wore his hair long. If he wanted to go incognito, he would hide his hair in a bun under a knitted hair.

Fuu jabbed a finger at Neji's shoulders, "Blushing does not make you any less masculine. It is a totally normal reaction."

"Now tell me how did they end your character's appearance. I bet my year salary you must have perished by death, right?" Fuu sipped on her warm mocha.

"It's a secret, but you are warmer." He couldn't possibly divulge his endings. If Fuu had told someone, he'd have to pay a fine.

"Been there done that. My character in an episode died because in reality I protested to the producers that my payment was lower. Twenty percent lower than the sexy guest star whom they hired because she was famous in ASEAN or somewhere. If that eye candy can hardly act and is paid handsomely, that's unfair."

Neji just nodded at Fuu's gripes. He was lucky that their production paid it's actors quite well. Neji did not quit acting because he was paid unfairly, but still he knew there were bound to be producers who cheat. He was not sure about Fuu's case so he did not comment further.

"Anyway being a fan "SasuNaru" as their fans dubbed them, I can't help to ask. Any chance those twos character hitting it off. Or even those two hitting it off in reality?"

Neji chuckled and rolled his eyes for the thousandth time at that question. "If people give me a 100 yens everytime they ask me that question, I'd buy you lunch already."

Fuu grinned, she had turned a shade darker. Neji guessed she had blushed. He scooted his chair closer to Fuu and whispered.

"I have this image where Kyuu and Kirin will fight in a darkened storeroom. Naruto will attack first because he could not detect his best friend's chakra. You know how Naruto likes surprise attacks. So he silently charges his Rasengan and as soon as he detected the enemy he pushes his Rasengan in. Meanwhile, Sasuke was weak but really need find this item in this maze like storeroom, err storage room. So he uses all his primal instincts to dodge. When he dodges, they fell from like three storeys high and landed in a dump. Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke and redirects his Rasengan. Sasuke saw Naruto and let out a mini Katon jutsu to weaken Naruto. They fist fight, and after Sasuke saw how weak Naruto looked watching his weakened best friend. This is after years of being separated."

Neji sucked in a deep breath while Fuu looked interestingly at him. Neji suddenly became conscious and sipped on his coffee.

"Well, umm.."

It had been awhile since he had a conversation with someone not from work, he realised. And Fuu was looking at him like he held the secret to the world.

"So Sasuke stopped his attack while Naruto gave his friendship rules, I'll bear your burden speech. Sasuke was paralysed by all the words, but he threw a punch at Naruto. They kicked and punched until they were out of energy and chakra. Then Sasuke and Naruto lay side by side, heads heading opposite directions."

Neji looked into Fuu's obsessive eyes. He felt fired up and continued, "In the end they lay in silent and Sasuke concluded their conflict, Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand and pulled him up. Their eyes will meet each other's and all the friendship, fire, anger, passion between them will erupt as Naruto pulled in Sasuke for a hug.

"And?" Fuu added. "A close up of the hand in hand, for maximum effect. Ommygawdd! The hug. Ommygawd"

She quickly plucked a tissue from the basket in the middle of the table and covered her nose. "I think I need to go."

Neji looked at Fuu as the woman pushed her chair away and walked hurriedly to the toilet."

Nosebleed?

* * *

"Hey Neji!

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!"

Neji watched as Naruto entered the makeup room of the studio where the studio was recording their behind the scenes interview. Neji was currently being made up and his hair styled by one of make up artists, beside him was Lee and Gaara. Sitting not far from them on the couch was Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Sakura and Tenten were going through their script while Hinata was taking selfies. They were recording individual and paired interviews according to first come, first serve basis.

"Who already recorded?" Naruto approached Neji's make up chair, while the lavender eyed script writer watched the star's reflection in the mirror.

"Hmmm, Kishi was the first to go on camera, Kakashi, Hiashi, and the producers are next. We are waiting for you and Sasuke as we are doing a group interview since you both were available today."

"Yeahh, as you all know Naruko suddenly decided to postpone Namiko's birthday today because Sasuke couldn't be there. Namiko cried tears of blood when Naruko told her, I didn't know that Sasuke's fangirls were as young as four." Naruto rolled his eyes, an image of Namiko, his four year old niece crying pitifully while trying on her birthday dress. Namiko was his sister's daughter, Naruko who was a single mother.

Naruto glanced at his other co-stars and waved a hand at them, "Hey Sakura, you are recording too? Hinata, Tenten, he said as he winked at the girls. Where's Ino?"

"The producers wanted me too, though I was not in the episode at all." Sakura smiled and continued making notations on her script.

Hinata put her phone down and walked to Naruto, "Ino had an emergency today, so she's coming in tomorrow." She kissed Naruto on the cheeks and stood next to Naruto behind Neji's chair.

"Before I forgot," Sakura looked up from her script while addressing Naruto. "We are heading to the water park after this. Hinata you want to join us?'

Hinata looked up at Sakura for a second and thought for a second, "I'll pass. I have a date. Sorry. Next time maybe."

Naruto glanced at Hinata for a second but quickly averted his eyes back at Sakura who did not notice it as she was looking at her script while talking to Tenten.

"I'll pass to, I have to find some more things for Namiko's birthday party." He grinned at them and then sat a seat, which a crew had placed beside Neji.

"Thank you Bob," Naruto addressed the crew who beamed at the blonde guy.

Naruto began picking on his hair while waiting for his turn after neji. The stylist was now styling Neji's hair into a loose ponytail much like his character's hairstyle.

"Hey, Lee and Gaara, I almost forgot about the both of you."

Lee waved while Gaara merely arched his non existent eyebrow at Naruto and offered a smirk.

"Lee, are you infected with Gaara's silence of mysterious attitude, what happened to your voice?" Naruto moved his head towards Lee's way, while tilting his head confusingly.

"Lee lost his voice cheering for Gai's marathon, and then he suffered a fever and a sore throat." Neji explained while looking at Lee. He sighed. "Told him that he did not need to compensate for his loss after a sprained ankle with over enthusiastic cheering. Gai won 20th place though."

Naruto chuckled while Lee smiled and went on to play with his phone and Gaara with his tab.

As Neji's stylist finished tying up Neji's ponytail and moved on to Lee, she placed a comb on the make up table. Naruto reached for the comb and parted his hair in the middle.

Naruto's phone chimed and he fished it out of his jacket. Reading something on it, he smirked and placed it on the make up table.

"I want to ask you something Neji," Naruto said.

Neji stood and was about to leave the chair, but at Naruto's words he paused and walked to rest behind Naruto's chair. This time Naruto addressed Neji's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, what."

"You really want to write yaoi stuff between Kyuu and Kirin?" Naruto said softly so that the others wouldn't hear. He smirked as he whispered.

Neji blushed and answered in a whisper, "It was supposed to be a secret you know." Neji cursed his ability to blush easily around his former castmates. It had always been a joke for them when he was younger and new to the business to make him blush as red as he would.

"Really? Fuu texted me last night with a blow by blow account of how Kyuu rescued Kirin from a glass tower or something."

"It was a storeroom actuall….yyy," before Neji could further explain in a hushed tone, Sasuke strolled into the makeup room to the beat of rock music.

"Sasuke, my man!" Naruto called out to his co star. Sasuke just lowered his aviators and smirked at Naruto, he shook hands and man hugged Neji as they had not met for a few months since shooting ended. Then Sasuke high fived with Lee, fist bumped with Gaara and waved at the girls. The girls were all looking at Hinata's phone interestedly, ignoring Sasuke altogether. Working together for a long time, they had been immune to each other's star powers and became practically like a family.

Sasuke sat down on a single seater sofa and stretched his hands on both hand rests on the sofa. He crossed his legs and lowered the volume of his headphone which was the actual gadget blaring the rock music just now.

"Who's last for make up?" He asked the others.

"Me," Hinata raised her hand without looking at the main co star of a successful ninja series.

"Good," he said as he eyed Neji who looked at him nervously.

Naruto stood and walked casually to Sasuke, he smirked at Neji as he approached Sasuke. Sasuke uncrossed his legs and moved his seating position so he was sitting at the edge of the sofa. He rested his elbows on his knees and twined his fingers together.

"You know how Neji is a writer now right Sas?" Naruto leaned his body against Sasuke's sofa while resting one hand on his hip and the other tapping on his thighs. "They are influential elements in how we, as actors perform."

"Yes?" Sasuke said while looking mildly interested at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and tilted her head while looking at Neji again. "He wants to write a SasuNaru Yaoi, or was it NaruSasu. Whatever it was, it is yaoi."

"So?" Sasuke asked like Naruto was talking about how watching grass grow was exciting.

"Why don't we inspire him?" Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's button on shirt and pulled the boy towards him. But Sasuke just arched an eyebrow at him.

Neji was gobsmacked, he could feel his jaw hanging loose. Lee, Gaara, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata was looking at the pair of popular actors completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why not." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket and they kissed.

Naruto tilted his face to the right while his eyes searched for Neji and winked at the scriptwriter. Neji fell to his knees and Hinata ran up to him and supported his arm.

"Neji nii-san, you're bleeding!"

How couldn't he, Neji was watching the first time Naruto and Sasuke kissed out of shooting. It was more than a peck, it was a spectacular show of kiss.

Sasuke opened his mouth and licked Naruto's lips, while Naruto giggled. He then bit on Sasuke's bottom lip before the raven bopped him on the head. "I told you, no biting!"

Neji cried in happiness silently.

"Neji found that sexy!" Naruto squatted down on the floor and resumed his laughing fit.

Sasuke resumed his original position and arched an eyebrow at Neji. "How was that as an inspiration? Fuu's idea of a tower is a bit idiotic but I think we can work around that. Maybe a floating castle, like a maze?"

Naruto began laughing at Neji's surprised state. Neji who noticed his bleeding nose, cried. "My make up!"

Tenten and Sakura laughed like they had known that Naruto and Sasuke had planned the stunt earlier.

"I wondered why you did not just ask our opinion instead of discussing with others about your idea. We could offer some idea too," Naruto said amidst chuckling.

"What the hell?" the Assistant Director walked into the makeup room to see a bloodied Neji.

"Please wash your face Neji-san, we want to interview those who are ready for solo recordings before we move on to group interview."

Tenten approached Neji, laughed at him and kissed her best friend on the temple, and the two girls escorted the nosebleeding writer towards the washroom.

Sasuke and Naruto fist bumped while Sakura rolled her eyes. Gaara and Lee looked confusingly at each other but left it at that.

Suddenly Ino ran into the makeup room, "Hey guys, am I too late?"

"Ino, you came," Naruto greeted Ino and hugged his twin in blondeness and blue eyedness.

"Nope, you came just in time." He casually pointed her to the sofa and resumed his place at the make up table.

Neji washed his face and peered into his bloodied face. He smirked, thinking of his silly self back at the makeup room. He did not realize that Naruto and Sasuke kissing would be such a smexy scene. He couldn't wait for a one on one session with THE SASUNARU for ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Real Life Example

If there was anything that made Neji excited, it would be real drama happening in front of him. Anything giving birth to manifestation of tears, emotional outbursts and some kind of extreme physical actions, will catch his attention. They fuel his imagination for drama, especially when he has one of those writer's block. Tenten just thought that he was a quarter sadist, something which their drama series always needed.

Drama, like the kind which stirred human's lust for drama, like this brewing argument between a woman and man two tables away from him.

"You don't love me anymore," the woman said.

Neji was sure the table nearer hers could , but only one or two heads turned. The rest of the patrons were too polite to take notice, though one or two grumbled under their breaths wishing the drama would die down fast. Eating when there's someone angry nearby was never pleasant.

"No, I love you," voice shivering to control his emotions, the man sitting opposite the woman stiffened as the woman glared at him.

"Then why? Tell me why are you marrying her instead of me?" she closed her eyes and let out a loud sniffle.

He lowered his voice and moved closer towards the table. "We should talk about it somewhere else. Please Sayuri, please let us talk in private."

He looked up to meet the eyes of his angry beloved. However his beloved's eyes were looking away, the hurt evident in her emerald green eyes.

Not far away Neji turned slightly more to get the feel of the drama. He felt a little guilty listening on, but they were really at it. He wondered what adults usually do when being confronted with a dead end relationship. One which was maybe full of roads with only a U turn option. He wondered whether this Sayuri was first or the other woman.

The woman pushed her chair away from the table, and her eyes met the traitorous guy's eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, she is constantly here even when she is not. Talk between us is usually, even we attempt to be nice to each other you still let her in, I need space."

Meanwhile Neji looked up and locked eyes with Tenten who had stood up. Tenten rummaged her purse and looked on for any nearby waller, who unsurprisingly had avoided the battle ground. She and Neji had finished their dinner ten minutes ago and were talking, they then stayed for desserts. However when the drama next door began erupting, she had suggested that they leave. They can have their desserts elsewhere, but Neji had ignored her and slightly turned his head towards the unfolding drama. Tenten knew that he was eavesdropping on the couple's argument.

Neji looked at Tenten as she rose from her chair. He pointed to his watch and flashed ten fingers to Tenten. Tenten sighed, pushed her wallet back into her bag and sat down. She waved her hand at an oncoming waiter, not for the bill but to order two more cocktails while waiting.

"Kenji, what are we?" This time her voice softened albeit still seething in anger. "What are we even doing here?"

"I thought, she'd understand. She did when I told her about us, but then…"

"What Kenji? Because she got pregnant?" She pulled away from the table and stood, "I bet if I was the one pregnant, you would still be with her, and I... I would still end up as a single mother. You have been far too stupid to even admit that what we had was worth fighting for. I have waited…."

"Sayuri…." he pleaded.

"And I am not waiting anymore. We'll talk later, it hurts too much. I can't talk about it tonight, I have work tomorrow. I'll call a cab. Go home Kenji, go to her." With her last words delivered, she turned and walked into the direction of the toilet. Meanwhile Kenji, stood and was about to get her when his phone rang. He answered it and mumbled solemnly into the receiver. He looked for a good few seconds at the direction Sayuri went, but hesitated and left for the cashier counter.

Neji glanced at the dispersed couple. He was actually surprised at the drama which had unfolded before him. He was astounded by what he saw, surely the man can't be that serious about having a lover and a future wife at the same time. Their drinks arrived and Tenten looked at Neji meaningfully.

"I am going to check up on her, she looked fragile."

Neji just nodded and sipped on his drink. He was not sure what the drama was about, he had half expected the woman to lash out and the man to take the woman elsewhere. But the woman had walked away while the man left her just like that. Neji did not dare think what kind of a man and a woman would be in a relationship full of conflicts.

He had earlier planned for a night out with Lee, Shino and Kiba, but the three of them had bailed out at the last minute to attend a charity event. Lee promised to buy them a hundred drinks for cancelling at the last minute. Neji smirked slightly at the thought of Lee being infected with his character, the green clad ninja of a hundred promises.

He sipped on his drink, tasting the fusion of lime and sparkling water with some kind of berry. He waved at another waiter to order cake, he knew Tenten would be gone for awhile.

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee," Sayuri looked at Neji and then at Tenten.

"It was never in my dream, to actually be confronted by my favourite tv star, the one and only, Tenten. Oh and freaking being driven around by Neji!"Sayuri laughed as her fingers tapped nervously on the edge of the table.

Tenten placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, "Well, thankfully you recognized me, and that made it easier to break the ice. After you ignored me the second time, I hoped I was third time lucky in trying to gain your attention."

"Your drama series was the first ninja drama series I followed after a while, so I followed it on and off throughout the decade. I have read the fanfictions too," Sayuri looked amusedly at Tenten again.

"Well, please don't tell us what they wrote about us. The one time I read about myself, I couldn't look at Neji seriously for a week." Tenten rolled her eyes in horror.

Neji laughed, "I am a writer and I know the kind of things that fans write about us and I am currently, acting like them too.

Tenten abruptly looked at Neji and her mouth formed a wide O. "Oh, my Gosh, you want to write SasuNaru?"

Neji quickly pasted his palm on Tenten's mouth.

"SasuNaru? That's a mighty fandom you got there." Sayuri asked, trying not to look too interested at Neji.

"Tenten, it was supposed to be a secret." Neji gave a stern look at Tenten, but smirked quickly.

Sayuri quickly raised one hand in an oath sign and another one covering her heart. "I am very good at keeping secrets, please don't be angry. I work at a financial institution, and there are more secrets there."

Neji chuckled, "Sayuri, it's a well known secret that all fans wish we write SasuNaru by now. But we aren't allowed to tell anyone or give hints."

"Why SasuNaru and not KyuuKirin?"

"Well, maybe because there were more Sasuke's and Naruto's pictures getting physically friendly with each other in real life, then there is of KyuuKirin from the series."

"SasuNaru is easier to pronounce too." Tenten added, having pried Neji's hand from her mouth.

"Sayuri, thank you." Neji said while wiping his palm on a tissue.

"No problemo. Well kids, I am thankful that I get to meet two of my favourite actors tonight. Haha, despite my embarrassing situation earlier. This is a nice place."

"Yeah," Tenten said. "Don't mention it, it's not like everyday I go bury my nose in somewhere I don't belong but you looked so sad and I thought you need some escapism."

"Well, it's been a long wasteful relationship. One which I will end up soon."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, before they looked at Sayuri and both automatically said, "We're sorry!"

"I hope you'll find another happiness soon," Tenten continued.

Sayuri took her coffee cup and smiled, "Well forgot about that. What's new with SasuNaru?"

They then continued to talk a little bit about the yaoi fandom surrounding SasuNaru, it's possibility of being published as canon material and some added gossip about Sasuke's sexuality. "Since he seemed so pansexual most of the time on TV."

Right after Sayuri entered the bathroom, Tenten had followed after her and asked Sayuri whether she was ok. Sayuri had earlier wanted to ignore Tenten, because she wanted to wallow in self pity, But Tenten kept asking her and Sayuri was about to run out, then Sayuri realized that the person trying to talk to her was the actress Tenten from TV. Tenten just smiled, she had done her hair differently today and only three people of about twenty had recognized her all night. Afterwards, Sayuri had freshened her tear streaked face and followed them outside. Neji suggested that they visit Kakashi's coffee shop downtown as they had private room there.

Sitting comfortably in one of the three private lounges at Kakashi's Kaka Koffee, star struck Sayuri had told them basically that she was a fool for believing her boyfriend would eventually choose her over his family chosen bride to be. Neji and Tenten just nodded sympathetically at her.

"What do you think about relationship Sayuri?"

"Well," Sayuri brushed her nose as it itched from the sudden aircond blast, and then placed her hand on her lap, "it's troublesome."

"I did thought why people need to be in a relationship to be defined, like maybe SasuNaru. Naruto is much like me, or that Kyuu Kirin is much like me. We need our men like he meets all our conditions, like he ever thought about us, like how we thought about him, thinking whether he's hurt or not, eaten or hadn't? SInce, he was never there for us."

Neji looked at Sayuri, his phone was already out to take down notes. Tenten made a face at him for a second, she was a little bit surprised.

"The lies I told myself to keep being there, to open up my thoughts and heart to love a man in a difficult situation. He was rich, never did he wanted to loan me money. He gave me an apartment, shared payment for my car, bought me take aways for breakfast and kate dinners. But one thing he did not want to share with me was his future, it was forever uncertain. Even when our fingers were twined, I let slip his promises, which never sees the light of day."

Sayuri continued, "Therefore I suggest if you want to do this SasuNaru thing, create a story where Kirin had an awakening. Let him feel the way normal people does, let his emoness dissipate and let him feel love."

Neji sighed, "Well, actually I had envisioned their kind of love as being dark and no promises in the beginning."

"Oh, so you want to take my story and spin it into a SasuNaru thing?"

"Yes," Neji said. Fingers still tapping words on his phone and then stopped. "Will you be able to share the darkest of your hopes with me? I'll pay."

Sayuri smiled, "as sad as I was, there was of course happiness in there. He makes me happy because he was a friend before he was a boyfriend and lover."

"Much like Kyuu and Kirin were in their childhood until they were twelve."

Sayuri smiled and said, "I will but not tonight." She glanced at her watch, "I work early tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow night here, and then we can brainstorm?"

Neji smirked and said, "Give me your number then."

He was delighted, although he was still feeling damned. Sayuri's pain was still fresh and he was here milking it. But she had looked appeased while telling her story, so he gathered this must be therapeutic for her too. Neji couldn't wait for their meeting tomorrow night. He will squeeze all the juice about a problematic relationship from someone who knows.

* * *

Neji met Sayuri again at the same place the next night. Despite Neji's parting line that he was looking forward to see her, somehow Sayuri was unconvinced. She had voiced her qualms about it. Neji just chuckled at Sayuri's subliminal messages intending to guilt him into attending should he suddenly cancel their meeting. 

SAYURI : My niece is a big fan of yours, can I bring her Polaroid camera along so you could autograph one picture for her? She would be deeply unhappy if you can't make it tonight.

NEJI : No, I don't mind. I'll bring a spare cartridge along.

SAYURI : She'll be happy to know you agreed. Thank you Neji. Anyway, I heard from a neighbour to one of you fellow writers' niece, that you are no longer with the team as an actor. That is sad, but I hope to ask you more about your pacting experiences too. If you don't mind. Plus, I happen to know a few directors who would love to work with new and upcoming writers like you. I'll pass their business cards tonight.

NEJI : Yes, I am a scriptwriter with the team now. About your connection, sure I'd love to network.

SAYURI : I almost left my purse with Tenten yesterday when I went to the toilet. So before i forgot, I'll be bringing her a pie which my niece made. I know she won't be able to come tonight, but thought you could pass to her.

Neji just politely answered all the texts with as much courtesy as he could. Though Neji had thought about sending a sarcastic text: If you don't believe that I am really meeting you maybe we can just meet along with my lawyers at the Studio's office. But he wouldn't want to scare his potential muse with a sadistic reply, despite her very annoying ways

If she sent it she would certainly shut up and be assured, but Neji was no asshole. He was not annoyed at all by her. He was always in control of his emotions even when he was mobbed down by fans, in fact all his Kyuu costar had great temperament, but there will always be the bodyguards to shove fanatical fans aside. Neji smiled at that thought, he had worked with the nicest production team in Fire Country indeed.

While on his way to Kakashi's coffee shop, a few more texts arrived on his phone and Neji was sure that they were sent in by Sayuri but he decided to ignore it for now. Within five minutes he reached the street where the coffee shop was located. Driving by Black Coffee, Kakashi's coffee shop, Neji searched for parking while looking out for Sayuri. She was already seated, along with a younger woman sitting beside her. Neji continued to drive further down the road and found a parking space a block away. Since it was a dining district, he was lucky to find some free parking not that far from Black Coffee .

Stepping out of his car, Neji was grateful that he had worn his sneakers instead of his dress shoes. He had to be presentable to meet a young fan anyway. Neji chuckled at his self-conscious thought, and it had been awhile since he dressed up like a celebrity in public. Neji locked his car and bent down to retie one of his sneakers' laces, it was a gift from Tenten and Lee from his departure party. He counted himself lucky for having such friends, starting when they were around nine and lasting until their adulthood. With friendship on his mind his thoughts drifted to his current obsessions, he was curious whether Sasuke and Naruto was close when they first started the series. He was not sure because he was not around them much since he went to a regular school and his scenes were shot during school holidays. In the series, Kyuu tried to befriend Kirin in episode 12 and where people began thinking of them as KyuuKirin or SasuNaru. Neji was amazed that the fans had a long memory or that someone had written the episode date in Wikipedia or KyuuWiki.

Neji left his car and nodded to some fans who waved at him enthusiastically. Since Neji was a regular in this side of town, fans have stopped asking for his autograph since they saw him here every other week. Well, except that two times when he was here with Sasuke and Sakura once, and the other time he was with Naruto. During those two times, the fans went wild and attacked Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto for autographs, pictures and selfies. Luckily Sasuke had the nerve to bring along a bodyguard although Neji thought the area was safe, but contrary to Neji's belief it was wild. That two days the stars of Kyuu turned the roadside into an impromptu meet the stars sessions. Neji dreaded to think what would happen if he was here with Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, maybe they might just rent a Black Coffee and hang with their fans for an hour or two.

Finally Neji reached Black Coffee after all those thoughts he had. Before he entered Neji tied his hair into a lazy man bun and walked into the shop. The regular barista nodded at him as he searched for Sayuri who was alone this time. She quickly greeted him as he entered and Neji quickly hugged her to soften the tension for her. Sayuri had blushed when she saw Neji smiled at her, but quickly sat down before Neji sat down. They sat opposite a red coffee table with pinwheels design on it, like Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan in the Kyuu series.

"I am really sorry for the texts," Sayuri started.

"Don't be, sometimes it can be overwhelming to meet one's favourite actor," Neji shivered slightly at his words. He was trying to reassure Sayuri, not trying to put forth himself as some kind of a hot shot celebrity.

"No, I am really sorry. My niece, Suraya was texting those without my consent. Well, I did ask her to text you about the time since I forgot. I left her with my phone and went to take a bath. Next thing I knew, she had hijacked the conversation and texted you all those whiny things."

Neji laughed, he should have seen that coming. "No, I don't mind at all. Where is she, your niece? Was she the young woman who sat beside you earlier?"

Sayuri looked perplexed, maybe she was curious as to how Neji knew her niece was there too a while ago. But Sayuri didn't ask further and instead said, "Well, she was waiting for me in the next shop, said something about wanting to meet you accidentally in the end. Hahahaha," Sayuri laughed.

Neji thought Sayuri was laughing at her niece's idiocy but really didn't mind his fans antics. Being a writer had made him aware that such eccentric person could influence a story. Maybe he could incorporate a similar character in Kyuu's life, or a character which acted as the intermediate between Kyuu and Kirin, like a connector.

"Your niece," he addressed Sayuri's niece, "I'd like to meet her. She might have some insight into your experiences, a third person's perspective."

Sayuri stopped laughing and answered, "Really, she'll jump you. Don't say I didn't warn."

"No problem, I spent half of my life being jumped anyway. Wait, let's move into one of the private rooms I had booked. I think we would not want people to eavesdrop on our very interesting conversation."

Sure, but let me call my niece first. "Come here quick, Neji wants to meet you! Meet us in one of those booths at the back, just ask the cashier which one I'm in."

"Ask for Neji," the script writer interrupted.

"Yes, ask for Neji." Just as quick as she had dialled, she disconnected the call. Neji led the way while Sayuri followed him, and waitress followed them. Neji started ordering as soon as he sat down in the Blue Sofa of the blue room, one of the private booth available to customers with membership. In fact Neji was the first member of Kakashi's BlackCoffee special member's card since three years ago.

Sayuri ordered plain coffee and mocha for her niece. "She'll be here in ten. So, what is it that you want to know about a toxic relationship?"

Neji watched as the waitress left and closed the door behind her. He then eagerly unsheathed a tab he had unconsciously grabbed along and set it into its detachable keyboard, "How about the moment you knew it was a toxic relationship?"

"Hmm, I realized I was in red zone when he was promising one thing but end up doing another. He said he would come one evening but kept delaying until he had to postpone it, but he turned up the next morning with flowers and breakfast. After several times I knew something was wrong."

"How did he end up falling for the other woman? Uhmm, before I continue, do you blame him, her or yourself in this matter?"

Sayuri laughed, "I am way past blaming anyone, it is everyone's problem." 

"Did he use physical force on you ever? Well, Kyuu and Kirin had been in a few deathly fight in the series.

"Once or twice, but it was more me than him. Hmm, how do I say this, hmmm."

Neji looked up from typing on his tab and smiled solemnly at Sayuri, "Hey we can talk about other things if it is that hard for you."

"No, it's ok. Well, he often used reverse psychology on me at first, always telling me that everything was for a greater good. Like all the sacrifices would mean something in the end. I waited and waited but nothing, he had always been clever with words, or he was really clever at playing me."

"So basically he never physically abuse you?"

"Haha, apart from the kinky stuff, no."

Neji made a surprised face, and Sayuri quickly apologized, "You are an adult right?"

"I just turned 21 last July," Neji grinned.

"That's cute, I should order a cake for you."

"Please, I love cakes."

Sayuri was about to buzz the waiter when her niece walked in. She had dirty blonde hair in a neat ponytail and wore spectacles.

"Hi, thanks for inviting me along. I'm Suraya."

"That's a unique name. I'm Neji."

"Oh my God, I am really stunned to meet my favourite actor of all time. You are so much taller in life." Suraya was smiling ear to ear as Neji offered her a hand. Suraya kept Neji's hand in hers until Sayuri pinched her on the shoulder. Suraya promptly let Neji's hand go.

"This is my cheeky niece, the one who sent you those silly texts. Suraya order for us a few slices of cake now, a punishment for making me look silly."

"Yes, yes, Sorry Mr Hyuga about that. I'll get the cake now."

When Suraya left Neji said, "You really don't have to do that to her Sayuri."

Sayuri giggled, "young people should really learn some manners. Now where were we?"

"So how did he treat you? Bad, good?"

"The material part was good, he was a good businessman, the things he provided for me, the things he wanted to give me but i refused."

"Ok," Neji typed elaborately on his tab despite Sayuri's short answers.

Sayuri continued, "Looking back, he was always making important decisions for me. We bought a house in the middle of the city because it was near his office. He would spend a half hour with me in the evening, rush out because of business and meetings with her family. Oh, I should make it clear that he was helping the other woman's family business because the father had died and the matriarch was still in mourning after a year. So he often had business dinners at her family's house, I didn't say anything because they were almost like his foster family. They had known each other since birth."

"He persuaded me to work with an advertising agency just across my apartment so I won't have to travel far to work. I was earning enough and was promoted soon and I thought of buying a cheaper apartment and renting the one we bought, but he told me it would affect our comfortable lifestyle. He told me about five years ago that he is building a fund for our future, or babies if we ever had one. He invested it and the money grew, I wanted to buy a shop downtown with my share but he told me to wait another year. So I waited and I waited, the money grew and I got promoted again. It was a family advertising agency and they liked me a lot. So I was making a lot of money, with a very comfortable savings but no say in my life and future plans. He told me to wait, while he reached all his plans. He told me it was for us, the us that never was there." 

He almost sounded like a tyrant, Neji thought,

"Yes, he was cruel to be kind my friend said. They were mesmerized by him, tall, dark, rich and caring. Such illusion."

Neji nodded and typed, nodded and typed and the third time he nodded, Suraya came back. "Here's the cakes. I got five flavours because I am not sure what Mr Hyuga likes."

Suraya grinned and set the cakes and drinks on the table. Neji looked at her confusingly and remarked, "you brought the drinks too? Anyway child, call me Neji. I am not that old."

"Aha," Suraya grinned, "I worked as a barista at my college's village and I asked for the waitress for our drinks too. Neji wouldn't want more disturbance right?"

"Silly Suraya. Your disturbance is enough," but Sayuri was saying without malice. In fact Suraya smiled back at her aunt."

"Since you are here and you know about our talk, what do you think of your aunt when it came to relationship?"

Suraya sat down and began working on her cake, "She is a tough cookie."

"Elaboration please?"

"Well, from a child's eye, I was a child at that time only 14 I think. I am seventeen by the way," Suraya paused. She laughed and then continued, "He came back with a lipstick smear on his clothes and I noticed. He saw me noticing and quickly went to change, and then she came back. He gave me some money and told me to shut up about it."

Sayuri hushed her niece, "you mean told you to keep it a secret."

"Ok, to keep it covered from you." Suraya glared at her auntie but continued anyway, "so he told me to keep quiet. I was stupid back then so I kept quiet even when I knew my aunt only ever wear brown lipsticks unlike the pink ones on his shirts."

Neji closed his tabs and sheathed it back, "I don't think taking notes is the way to go with this collecting information thing. Why don't we talk abstractly."

Suraya was the first to answer, "Sure, it wouldn't do any good to talk about hurtful stuff. My auntie might be tough, loyal, and likes to befriend people like your Kyuu but talking won't help. Let the past rot in the past."

"So you watched Kyuu?" Neji asked as he focused on Suraya.

The girl quickly grew self-conscious and started to ramble, "Of course even if the series was like twelve years old. I only started watching it since I was twelve but it is one of the best and I adore…"

"KyuuKirin," Sayuri and Neji supplied.

Suraya laughed. "But Kirin is so crazy, I like them both but because of the fandom. The canon is shi…"

Sayuri coughed at Suraya's upcoming word but Suraya quickly rectified it. "Ok, not up to fan's expectation."

Neji laughed and grabbed a fork and a plate of cake. "What would you do if you are one of the writers?"

"I would, Hey you are one of the writers? What are you trying to do? Are you trying to fish free ideas from an unsuspecting future writer?"

"No, not like that." Neji smirked, he knew Suraya was kidding. "It's nice to hear someone else's idea."

"Oh okay." Suraya smirked in return.

"Well, I think it's about time they kiss. I don't think the tv is ready for a KyuuKirin show but if you could maybe do an animated version of it, that would be like super hot. The real human version might be a little tough to tackle."

Animated? Neji thought. That was a good idea. It was doable, he had a bunch of animators friend. But they would have need some reference. 

"Excuse me ladies, I need to make some calls."

Neji rushed into the Black Coffee kitchen inviting some eyes on him, but they recognize him as Kakashi's friend and ignored him. He flipped out his phone and dialled for Naruto.

"Hey man," Neji greeted.

"Finally Neji! We have been waiting for your call, Sasuke's here too."

"Are you two alone?" Neji asked in surprise. He quickly palmed his mouth and tried to search for another question to rectify his slip.

"So, if we are why not?" Naruto guffawed.

Neji was about to get a nosebleed when Sakura's voice chimed in, "Wait is that Neji?"

"Neji why aren't you here? Tenten's coming in ten minutes from her other event." It sounded like Sakura had hijacked Naruto's phone.

"What's happening over there Sakura?"

"We were watching a movie when Sasuke showed me some KyuuKirin doujinshi. We read a few and suddenly stopped watching the movie and end up role playing some scenes but with some KyuuKirin homoerotic version."

"Hey Neji!" Sasuke shouted and then he was on the phone. "Man, you got to get your pretty ass down here. We had a lot of ideas for you."

"No, I can't. I have a discussion here."

"Well your loss lavender boy, Bye."

"Bye," Neji sighed.

"Neji, we're bunking here at Sasuke's tonight. Come anytime later, we'll wait for you!" That was a slightly non-normal Naruto, Neji thought he might be drunk or something.

Neji sighed again, he couldn't ditch Sayuri now. But this was a surprising opportunity to pass. Solemnly he turned back to the private room.

Sayuri and Suraya stood with the cakes already in boxes. Sayuri said apologetically to Neji, "I'm sorry Neji, Suraya's father, my younger brother just called and he had his tyre punctured by some nasty boys."

"We have to hurry since Dad is a disabled person," Sayuri said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Neji smiled, "Well, I'll follow you as back up. Where are we heading? Don't worry about the bill, I keep a tab here."

"He is at Green Lane, just outside of the museum."

"Ok, I'll wait at the bridge then," Neji shook their hands and let them lead the way out.

On their way out Suraya asked Neji, "Is it ok to distort something into another form, won't the creators get mad?"

"Not if we distort the original version enough with our own additions and make it into our own, and make sure to not do it for profit," Neji said.

"Have you actually been to the underbelly of the KyuuKirin fandom?" Sayuri asked while sipping on her coffee.

"Actually never, I read once about me and that put me off for years," Neji smiled again.

"Well, I'd be terrified too. Can I have your email?" Suraya asked.

"Of course," he answered and handed her a business card.

"Hey, wait, let's take a selfie with your aunt here, outside your car before we all forgot." 

Suraya grinned, "You are so nice Neji!"

They all mashed themselves together for a selfie with the polaroid camera and went to fetch Suraya's father.

* * *

Neji arrived at ten thirty in front of Sasuke's posh SOHO home. The handsome actor had a very fine eye when it came to his home and car. Neji only ever cared that he had a proper house for himself, his family and cars which didn't need to be sent to the mechanics often.

He punched on the doorbell and was instantly greeted by Naruto who grabbed him and sat him down on a huge red sofa.

"We already voted for the cheesiest scene of the night, come on Sasuke-kun let's reenact for Neji here."

Sakura and Tenten were also there and they were lounging on bean bags and hugging some floor pillows in variations of deep red to burgundy. 

Neji sat frozen on the sofa without anyone beside him.

Sasuke hid behind a cabinet, maybe to wait for his cue, Neji thought, while Naruto walked with his hands folded and rested on his head. He was grinning like a fox.

"It's been three years since I last saw Kirin. Did he remember all the things we had faced since we became ninjas? Did he care about me at all?"

Naruto then squatted down and looked straight at Neji, "If he really cared about me now, why did he ran for his brother? Why didn't he wait for me to return. We can avenge his clan together. I know loss too, though mine was different from him." Naruto exited the room.

Sasuke walked in with a hand on his katana's hilt. The katana was an extra prop from last year, but it couldn't be unsheathed, so Sasuke was given permission to bring it back home. He had tied it to his back like Kirin in the series. "A friend?"

He walked until he was in the middle of the room, his eyes searching for Sakura, Tenten and then Neji. Neji relaxed a bit and leaned further back onto the sofa.

"He told me he was a friend? I don't need a friend now. I need someone who can help me with my… with my revenge. I don't need an obstacle. Why he kept coming for me despite me hurting him again and again? I can't fathom that. I only see my brother, and everything else does not matter. Why does he bother? No, don't think about him Sasuke, only think of things that mattered now."

Naruto jumped out and touched Sasuke's shoulder from behind, "You don't have to do it alone Sasuke."

"I do." Sasuke answered while turned the other way.

"I want to be your friend."

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted but then he suddenly winked at the audience and said, "The script is a bit lame because we're not writers ok."

"Kirin, why?" Kyuu grabbed for Sasuke's shoulder and he was quickly in character again.

Sasuke turned around and stared unblinkingly at Naruto. He cocked his head to his left.

"Why are you so deaf to me?"

Neji nodded, "You are doing great my friends!"

Tenten snickered and Sakura muffled a laughter.

"Allow me?" Naruto's eyes half mast.

"You are like a cockroach," Sasuke frowned.

"Oyy, the real Kirin won't frown, he's a rock remember," Sakura suddenly jibed.

Sasuke turned to her and rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura again.

"You are annoying," this time with a face devoid of expression. 

Neji was giddy because he was still surprised at his costars acting ability in such a funny setting.

Naruko moved in and gingerly pulled one part of Sasuke's fringe in his hand and combed it aside. "What part is that? All of me?"

"The one which kept popping in my head screaming me to stop. I hate you."

"That's okay with me," Naruto closed the gap between him and Sasuke. "Hate me with the heat of a thousand sun and I will come back stronger. I don't want you to stop thinking of me."

"Why can't I stop? What have you done?"

Naruto raised a hand towards Sasuke's chin and was about to touch it when the door bell rang.

"Pizza!" Tenten shouted. "I am so hungry, wait for part two Neji let's eat."

Neji almost fainted from unhappiness and lay flat on the couch.

Naruto laughed and headed to the door while grabbing his wallet. Sasuke headed to Neji and took the prop katana from his behind and lay it on a table.

"We have more to come. Pretty boy here will have a massive nosebleed, I promise," Naruto said.

Neji still laying flat on the sofa managed a grunt and shut his eyes close. He was very very disappointed for now but he was also very nervous seeing a SasuNaru action.


	4. Chapter 4 - Intensity Exploration

Neji was munching his third piece of pizza when the doorbell rang again. He saw Naruto jumped from his spot on the couch and darted forward to open the door. When the door was open, an orange clad delivery man smiled at Naruto and lifted a plastic of food before announcing, "Delivery for Mr. Maelstrom. Having a party""

Neji was curious who was, but figuring that the Kyuu character wore a symbolic Maelstorm logo on his uniform he quickly looked at Tenten expectantly. Tenten turned to Neji and nodded quickly. Neji aahed to himself and continued to watch Naruto and the delivery man.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the food from the delivery men, "Nah, just a couple of friends hanging out. If I was having a party I'd be inviting you. Anyway, how are you my man?" he asked while taking the plastic and grinning cheekily.

"Same old, same old," the man smiled as he eyed the actors in the apartment. Neji looked at the man, he thought Naruto must regularly order from this man's company for an exchange like that to happen.

Frowning slightly Naruto grabbed for some cash from his pockets and handed to the man, "Yeah man, anyway here's a tip for you."

Upon seeing the wad of cash, the delivery man smiled. "Thanks Mr U! You're the greatest."

Tenten who was sitting beside Neji, stood and went to the door to fetch the plastic of food from Naruto. Naruto then glanced at his friends and exited the apartment, closing the door behind him. Neji thought nothing of it because Naruto had friends from all walks of life and he always had an easy time connecting with strangers.

Tenten placed the plastic on the low and large table which they used to eat on. She smiled and took out a box of food and opened it. She slid down beside Neji and nudged him, "Ichiraku Ramen is the go to for ramen. That's his owner who always personally delivers the food if it's Naruto ordering."

"Who's Mr Maelstrom?" Neji asked as he dipped a chip into ketchup.

Sasuke was feeding Sakura his tomato topped personal pizza when he replied, "that's Naru's one too many cover identity."

Sakura nodded but suddenly turned red and grabbed for a glass of water and said, "Sasuke, this is sooo sour. Why on earth would you order tomato pizza on top of tomato sauce is beyond me."

Sasuke laughed and continued munching on his own piece of pizza. Neji prodded open a box to see for himself the new food from Ichiraku Ramen wondering if there's one for him. Just then Naruto opened the door and walked back inside, He grinned at his former co-star and leaned on the couch beside Sasuke who was being fed fries by Sakura.

Naruto said, "Hey Neji, take one. I ordered extra. If you still like your food not spicy take the one labeled prawn."

Neji nodded and prodded around for a box labeled prawn and when found, took it and opened it. Tenten handed him a pair of chopsticks and he began eating the fried ramen with prawn.

Anyway, I have something to talk to you about Mr Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, he invited me to an event asking me to deliver a speech. So, I'd like to hire you as my speech writer. But I am going to Bandung, Indonesia this weekend because my mom wanted a bodyguard so we start a little later."

"Sure, when do we start?"

Naruto took a box of ramen for himself and settled down beside Sakura before replying to Neji, "as soon as I come back next week. The event was kind of a last minute thing."

"What it's about?"

"Ah, let's eat first and talk about it later. I am hungry."

"Naruto you just ate two personal pizza and a plate of fries and still hungry? Why are you still not fat like me?" Sakura glared at him while nudging her co-star with her elbow.

"It's all in the genes I guess?" Naruto smiled cheekily at his heroine.

"Even Sasuke had to go to the gym despite all the trainings we'd be doing," Sakura sulked.

Sasuke snorted and continued eating. Naruto paused from taking a pair of chopsticks from Tenten and slowly turned to Sasuke, "You haven't told anyone yet?"

"No, it's still early days."

"Tell what?" Tenten and Sakura asked in unison.

"About the naked cover he's doing for Fame," Naruto said and continued eating.

"OhmygodSasuke!" the girls shrieked.

"That's the magazine your mom works for right Naru? Can I come?" Tenten said before she was being nudged hard by Neji.

"It's a closed session. My mom was reluctant to do it, so she asked me to direct it," Naruto explained.

Neji swallowed his fries, he was awed at any of his co-stars extra activities, but this was the most bravest of them all. He tried not looking at Sasuke to show that the news didn't pique his interest and let the girls do all the talking Being photographed for posterity by the paparazzi at the beach when only wearing thongs and bikinis was one thing, but to be completely naked aware and the pics being made public that was another.

"I should tell my mom when it's published. She's been saying that I should stop posing sexily on Instagram because it was inappropriate, this would change her views." Sakura said with her mouth full of ramen.

"This is different, it's art. Stop talking with food in your mouth anyway," Sasuke chided Sakura and continued eating.

"Haha, Mrs Haruno is gonna have a massive nosebleed," Naruto said.

Sakura turned and pointed her chopsticks at Naruto, "don't talk about my mom like that. She's not a paedophile."

Tenten laughed and added, " I don't think she sees him that way, but he's of legal age already so even if she does it should be ok."

"He can't even vote yet!" Sakura wailed and pretended to sob, "My poor father. I don't want Sasuke as my step father, uh uh."

"You're so annoying," Sasuke told Sakura before he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up to head to the kitchen.

Naruto glanced at his co-star and then back at his friends. When he saw Neji his eyes lit up and said, "You want to join in Neji? Mom told me though it's closed I can invite one or two friends. Maybe throw some ideas around, I saw your pictures of Tenten and they were great. Hey, do you want to be featured? Mom said you have good bone structure."

Neji was sipping water and blinked harder when he heard that. He gulped the rest of his water down before putting the can on the table and wiping his hands on his jeans nervously, "No!"

Tenten laughed and looked at Neji.

"Not now, I am not comfortable showing skin yet," Neji said. His eyes flicking nervously at the can and back at Naruto.

"Relax, I was just teasing you haha." The blonde actor stood and stretched his arms, "But Mom wasn't kidding when he said maybe you could challenge Sasuke in the physical department if you... like work out more."

"Fatasses like you Naruto should work out more instead of telling that to others," Sakura said as she grabbed the biggest plastic bag around them and started putting empty food boxes in it.

Neji stood and started helping Sakura, after they were finished he looked at his watch and only realized that it has been about five hours since he left home. He was feeling tired already, so he told his friends, "Maybe I should head home now. Tenten you staying here?"

Neji was closest to Tenten amongst the five of them so he was really asking out of habit, not that Tenten was needing a lift home. Does he care for Tenten? Absolutely yes, since they grew up together shooting Kyuu.

"Thanks babe but I'm sleeping at Sakura's tonight. See you tomorrow for lunch maybe?" Tenten said.

Neji smiled, he was itching to share about his meeting with Sayuri earlier. He was hoping to gain feedback from Tenten later. He then remembered that Sakura just bought a unit a few doors down from Sasuke as her office and overnight home when they're over at Konoha. He had heard Sakura complaining about keeping her apartment minimalist because of small spaces, he might gift her a wall decor then.

Neji told the girls, "Good night ladies. And Naruto maybe we can talk on our way down," but when he turned, Naruto was gone.

"He went to the kitchen," Sakura said as she began unfolding her jacket and wearing it.

Neji could hear Naruto's voice even before he entered the kitchen. Naruto was telling Sasuke something. Naruto's voice was low, "You don't have to do anything you don't want. You could only have me, Neji and the cameraman in the studio."

"I don't really care since it's going to be published anyway. So anything special I should do for prep?"

"Nah, you're fine as you are."

It was getting late, so Neji coughed before he entered. The kitchen was quite spacious and even had a small dining table in it. Sasuke was leaning on the wall drinking coffee while Naruto was seated down at the table.

Naruto glanced at Neji and said, "Hey, I am serious about the photoshoot part. Ino convinced me that you do look good underneath all that," the actor gestured at the shirt and blazer and scarf Neji was wearing.

"Thank you, but some other time."

"At least he's not completely opposed to the idea," Sasuke said as he sipped his coffee. "This coffee is good, you want some Neji? I can make a cuppa before you leave."

"Hey sleep here tonight, it's going to be awesome like old days back at the studio's apartment," Naruto suggested.

Neji paused and tried to think of a reason to decline the invitation to sleepover. He was sober so he was okay with driving home tonight.

"Don't worry about clothes as I have a pile of them from my fans. I brought them here to see if Sasuke liked any of it. They sent me sizes M and L, they should fit you. We could talk all night long about the event too," Naruto reasoned.

Neji instantly agreed and answered, "Ok. I am going to text my mom later about this. She is waiting for me to have supper with dad, Hinata and Hanabi are away on a girl's trip."

Sasuke poked Naruto and he whispered something to the blond actor. Neji looked at them and felt something weird going on, but they have known each other since years ago so his panic button was only pushed down a little. These two have always been a sneaky pair but Neji was older than them by a year so he thought he should entertain them once in awhile, like how siblings are.

Naruto was frowning and biting his lips, and then he nodded and when Sasuke finally stopped whispering he smiled mischievously at Neji.

"The girls are busy gossiping while we are here, I think maybe you would want to feel for it yourself?"

"Feel what?" Neji frowned. "Drugs? I don't do drugs."

"Not that my dear bro," Sasuke said. He pulled a chair from beside Naruto and placed it in front of Neji.

Sasuke then grabbed Neji's shoulders, "Feel what it's like to kiss me or him?"

"Huh?" Neji said breathlessly,

"Yeah, you seem so surprised the first time we kissed in front of you," Naruto explained.

"For a writer who plans on doing a SasuNaru, you are so clueless," Sasuke added. "Now just relax and experience this, you want it do you?"

"Ah," Neji said.

"Just say yes or no Neji, Sasuke does not want to be accused of sexually harassing you." Naruto rolled his eyes as he sipped from his cup.

"Yes, ah yeah."

"Have you even been kissed before?" Sasuke asked as he cupped the fair skinned man.

"Your skin is so soft, no wonder Tenten swooning," Sasuke said.

"Um," Neji answered nervously, He thought he heard about Tenten liking him but anticipating a kiss from Sasuke drowned that. Now he wondered whether he was really as straight as he thought he was.

"Now kiss," Naruto whispered to them.

"I'm taking the mood, he's warm all over his face."

"That's nervousness, we only have a minute before the girls come in to say goodbye. Quick Sas."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto before turning back to Neji. He smiled and massaged Neji's face. Sasuke tilted his face to the right as Neji stayed put, he was really petrified. As Sasuke leaned in, Neji closed his eyes. He never kissed a man before but since Sasuke was as pretty as any girl, he was kind of ok.

Sasuke let go of one hand as his lips met Neji' gently moved his lips over Neji's lower lips and then his upper lips. He was gauging Neji's response as the older guy was still not responding. So Sasuke moved his remaining hand from Neji's cheek and grabbed for the back of Neji's head and squashed the older man's mouth into his. He licked and move his lips over Neji even as he sat there still terrified.

Sasuke finally let go and watched a closed eyed still blushing Neji.

"You can open your eyes now pretty boy," said Sasuke.

"That's a very awkward kiss, but we can improve next time," Naruto said as the girls appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, we're heading home. Neji, you are still here?" Sakura asked.

"He's staying over for the night," Sasuke explained.

"Ah, man's night out," Tenten said. "That should be good for my man here. He's been working too hard these few nights drafting the new season."

Tenten looked at Neji who didn't say a word. She smiled mischievously and hugged the sitting man and said, "Well, don't forget lunch tomorrow. Gbye."

* * *

They all followed the girls to the door and Neji was still silent. Sakura had noticed but Naruto hushed her and quickly kissed her goodbye before closing the door after them.

Naruto fetched a pair of comfortable clothes for Neji to change into. After he bathed, Neji returned to the living room to see Naruto already making himself comfortable, laying beside Sasuke. They were laying on top of a mattress on the floor and watching a video. "We are slumbering in front of the tv, you wanna sleep in the room or join us?"

"I'll sleep inside," Neji said gesturing to Sasuke's room.

Naruto glanced at Neji from his laying on the back position and rolled onto his chest, almost knocking into Sasuke who totally ignored him.

Lying on his chest using his arms to support himself, Naruto looked up to Neji and asked, "You okay Neji?"

"That was new," Neji said.

Naruto knew that Neji was referring to the kiss since the play acting between him and Sasuke had happened before.

"Yeah, a virgin. I thought so," Naruto answered and continued smiling.

Neji couldn't stop blushing but chose to not defend himself. He wasn't the type to argue over something personal like that.

"You want to try it with me too?" Naruto asked.

Neji continued blushing but since he had a more important thing to do here, he shelved all his doubts aside and replied. "Umm, I dunno. I am still burning from earlier."

"Has Sasuke turned you gay?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke snorted but continued watching the video. Neji looked at Sasuke's jet black hair which was the only thing visible to him, the dark locks crazed upon my many girls and older ladies were tamed down with a hair band. Neji glanced at the video which Sasuke was watching, it was some kind of a stop motion animation. He wasn't very familiar with this genre.

Naruto rested his face onto one of his cheek while he placed another hand on Neji's toes, lightly poking the toes with his fingers. Neji quickly pulled his feet away because he was feeling ticklish. He looked down at Naruto.

"Don't do that, I'm ticklish. Anyway, about that... I am glad I am still me."

"Tenten would be glad," Sasuke chimed in suddenly.

Naruto poked Sasuke on the forehead like Itachi's character would do on his tv brother. Sasuke retaliated by quickly grabbing his fingers and biting them before slapping the fingers away.

"You baka, that hurts," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke sat up and adjusted his mountain of pillows to lie down again, "Then stop being annoying." He lay down again and continued watching the video.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to sit beside Neji, "Ignore him. Let's try something Neji."

Neji turned his head towards Naruto and blinked. He gauged himself, he was tired but not that tired. They had already fed him and there was no one here except the two of them.

"Are you scared this would be turned into a gossip thing? I know how embarrassed you could be Neji, or have you turned into a conservative?" Naruto asked as he watched Neji closely. He let go of his hands from Neji's shoulders figuring his hold might add stress to the script writer.

Neji looked at his lap and then Naruto's hands were on his shoulders moving him so he was sitting with one leg folded so he could sit facing directly at Naruto. Neji's eyes grew big with alarm. Naruto saw this and quickly said.

"I know you are nervous but relax. You can't write about stuff you don't know right? I am not going to take your virginity anyway," Naruto said softly.

"I am not quite... a virgin," Neji said.

Naruto smiled, "thought so."

Neji blinked into bright blue eyes which squinted a little as the lips below the eyes were smiling.

"I am sorry but I can't stop smiling knowing that fact,"

"Are you laughing at me?" Neji said. He was really unsure whether he should just go to sleep and ignore Naruto and not knowing what this something feels like, or should he just experience whatever that naruto had in store for him.

"I'm not gonna kiss you if you are that concerned. Just something to let you experience besides kissing."

"If you say it like that. Then, okay I think," Neji forced himself to breathe deeply so he could be more aware and in control of his surroundings. Sasuke was soon asleep, the man really knows to be silent whenever it mattered

"When you touch a man," Naruto started. "It feels weird at first, he is not your father nor your brother but you have this deep feelings for him. You have known him since long ago or maybe just last week but you have this enormous desire to touch him and feel him against you."

Neji nodded.

"Problem is you two have this complicated thing between you which made touching something impossible. This stupid thing which divides you two made the want more deep and almost like holding a grudge."

Neji had a sudden urge to touch Naruto's hands, the star's skin was really smooth unlike his. He knew that Naruto was also a model for a line of beauty products which his mom Kushina Uzumaki was producing along with Mikoto Uchiha, the madame whose looks Sasuke inherited.

Neji heard some shuffling and turned towards the source. Sasuke was sitting up and looking at them. He waved a good night before shutting down the tv and turned the other way to sleep. Neji held his hand onto Naruto, he wasn't about to stop now.

From down the floor Sasuke said, "Don't forget to switch off the lights."

Naruto nodded though Sasuke can't see him and he responded to Neji's hold on his hand and twined their fingers. He inched closer to Neji and they were only breaths away. He leaned in and let go of one of Neji's hands and cupped the back of Neji's head. Naruto pushed in Neji's head so their foreheads were touching.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Follow me, close your eyes."

Neji followed and followed suit.

"Imagine this want, it's not just lust, it's something you wanted to save and tie to yourself. The feeling borders on brotherhood, and it was deeper than that. You two are attached not just when you fight, but when you are alone far away from each other."

Naruto pulled away and started closing in on Neji's lips and said, "Can you feel the tension?"

"Yes," Neji gulped.

"It's terrifying, people find it sexy. But it more than that, it is anger, sadness, passion, love, hate… he's too far away, already lost… all rolled into a nice little emotional burrito."

Neji laughed and pulled his hands away from Naruto. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto yawned and smiled, "Haha, I don't know. I guess I underestimated how tired I was today. Me, Sasuke and Sakura went wall climbing today and then we surprised a friend of sakura at a private birthday party."

Neji smiled and leaned away from Naruto, "What you said though rings a bell."

"It's actually quite simple. The stupidity behind your two egoistic characters was all there is."

Neji snorted and wiped some sweat under his nose. "I would like to experience that kiss… you know what I mean?"

"As much as I wanted to, tonight isn't the night i think."

"I am a patient man," Neji said.

"Anyway Neji, before I totally forgot. The event I was talking about with Teuchi was that Tenchi's daughter is waiting for a heart donor and she had to have constant care. They were raising fund to help him with surgery fees and her post surgery expenses. If everything goes well, she wants to further her studies."

Neji was silenced with the revelation. The first thing popping in his head was organizing a fundraiser event.

"So why aren't we doing a charity event by now? Isn't it obviously that's the thing we should do?"

Naruto frowned slightly and chuckled. "Teuchi told me he didn't want it to be an event where the children will be sidelined while the media barges in to focus on the celebrities."

Neji nodded because Teuchi was right about that. When more than one of them attended an event the media was quick to swoop in. The event would definitely be sidelined.

Naruto stood and stretched, "Well, good night Neji. We can hang out for breakfast tomorrow like old times, if you don't want the couch use Sasuke's room. There's plenty of futon inside if you don't want the bed," Naruto said as he slipped from the couch onto the floor.

He slid beside Sasuke who seemed like he was already snoozing. He had one hand on his chest and another behind his head. Naruto slipped his hands beneath Sasuke's hands and the dark haired boy held it in his hands.

"Good night," Naruto said softly to Sasuke.

"Hnnn," Sasuke said as he lay down not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Good night," Neji said as he stood and walked to Sasuke's room. He paused and turned back, looking for any sudden signs that the two might be more than friends. But Naruto was already retrieving his hand away from Sasuke. He curled and snuggled close to Sasuke's side but no hugging or kissing. Neji sighed and went inside Sasuke's room to sleep. He was tired from overthinking already and does not want to speculate things. Tomorrow might be a better day to emulate a new theory and start on plotting a proper SasuNaru fiction from all the information he had gathered.

* * *

"They claimed that half of them suffered from writer's block, that's why they asked for the retreat slash getaway." Sora Inabi explained complete with hand gestures. The Kyuu senior writer was telling Sam and Suzuki about his other screenwriter friend who would be heading to a tropical island for a work trip. His friend worked for a drama series revolving four prisoners in an island prison.

Sam was sitting lazily on a sofa, one feet tucked under his butt while the other was stretched across the plush carpet covering the center of the office.

Suzuki snorted from her place, she was standing next to the window not far from them.

Sam Izumi replied to Sora, "I bet they should write using prompts," "You can never have blocks if you write with prompts. Though the story would crash and burn."

Suzuki chuckled at the comment but offered nothing in response. Sam glanced at his co-writer and raised his eyebrows before looking back at Sora.

Sora, Sam and Suzuki were currently sitting in Kishi M's office for a briefing. But the lead writer was nowhere to be seen yet, though he was the one calling the other writers to meet him for a briefing at 11 pm. They had each arrived half an hour earlier because Kishi was always early, but he this time he wasn't there. Instead they were welcomed in by Kishi's assistant.

Kishi had thoughtfully bought coffees for his writers along with his favourite sugared donuts, packed in a box. But the breakfast lay untouched since each of the writer already had a plan afterwards.

Suzuki Yamashita, the sole girl among the five, continued to look out the window when she decided to interrupt the conversation. "Sora, your friend must have been talking about something else, people can't have writer's block like it is an infection and then everyone having it at the same time. If every time they get writer's block and go on a retreat, that's bad for the studio. For me, the only block I see in this industry is if the producers ask us to write about something unthinkable. Like Kyuu suddenly marrying Hya Kugan, she'd suffer being his wife. It's illogical. I'd suffer writer's block from that idea alone."

Sam laughed and answered, "I agree Sakura would rebel if she and Naruto are married and then be relegated to housewife duty when Naruto becomes a Hokage. It's doing nothing for reality when your fictional drama is deep rooted in old fashioned patriarchal society."

The door to the office suddenly opened and everyone's eyes directed to it. Neji walked in. The lavender eyed script writer noticed that everyone was already there and looked at his watch. He mumbled about hoping to not be late and indeed he was actually five minutes early.

"You look well dressed today," Suzuki commented as Neji stepped in. Neji was dressed in an all white ensemble.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto and Sasuke made me wear this today, they're dragging me someplace later. And they had the audacity to hide my overnight bag somewhere, so I couldn't change in my regular clothes. I didn't want to be late so I came here in this."

"You look different Neji, good different," Sora paused while eyeing Neji from top to toe. "You look like one of those J-Pop band members. Anyway, you joined them at script reading today?"

"Yes," Neji said, he was slightly blushing.

Sam turned to Neji and asked, "Hmmm, you missed being an actor don't you?"

Neji walked in and closed the door behind him. He gave the question a thought before answering, "I do, but I don't want to act again, at least for the time being. By the way those two pranksters have been dragging me with them everywhere since I told them we'd only start writing tomorrow. They said I need to work out more." Neji said.

Sam and Sora sat up straighter and each checked the flabs on their stomachs and when they noticed that they were still acceptably slim, they sighed and smiled knowingly at each other. Spending time sitting for hours, coupled with an unhealthy eating habit can cause the fats to overstay their welcome. Screenwriters who write and never work out, well you know what would happened.

"It's still the same thing, the stress, different is they wear sunglasses to escape the attention while we wear sunglasses to hide the eyebags. Feel free to welcome to more late nighters Neji, Kishi can be cruel when it comes chasing deadlines," Sora said.

Neji smiled and rolled his eyes at Sora, he was not at all disturbed that he could look awful with eyebags. To him it's all part of the job. After more than a decade, he was glad he didn't have to sit for hours on the makeup chair getting hair extensions for his character's Bya Kugan's butt length hair.

Meanwhile Sam continued the conversation, "Yeah, actors receive criticism, writers do too though not indirectly. Fans can't tag me on Instagram. When people talk about how Kyuu's plot should be like this or that, I usually ignore. Some of the ideas were ridiculous but a few were usable, but I don't respond directly since I know it would annoy the studio. They don't like behind the scenes people talking too much about the show."

"Hah, my niece keeps telling me to do a SasuNaru episode. I told them tough luck," Suzuki said.

Neji cleared his throat, the same idea had indeed been burning inside him for months but the possibility of any SasuNaruSasu episode would need a lot of convincing. Neji decided to annoy Suzuki for the moment and forgot about any kind of SasuNaru ideas being discussed for the time being. It will all lead to disappointment anyway.

"What are you watching actually," he closed the distance between him and Suzuki.

Suzuki glanced at him and replied, "Just people down there, lining up for some buy one free one coffee I guess. I never noticed that Kishi's office is strategic for people watching."

Suzuki then eyed Neji's clothes a little closer and smirked, "You look good, this style suits your long hair. Ah you even had it ironed. if I wasn't engaged, I'd do you."

Neji blushed even more and tried to brush away the praise and was that a hint of attraction? Then he got an idea and looked at Suzuki as he flipped his hair aside with his hand. "Now, what do you think?" Neji asked as he looked innocently at Suzuki.

Suzuki's eyes turned owlish and her jaws dropped. "Oh my God Neji, dammit! Tenten is so lucky."

Neji rolled his eyes when Suzuki cupped her nose to prevent something from dripping out. He did caught the mention of Tenten's name, but decided to rush to Kishi's work table to grab a few tissues from the top of a book cabinet and handed it to Suzuki.

Sam and Sora both laughed out loud at the exchange between the two. Then Sora yawned and sat up straighter and looked at his watch.

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes, how long do you guys think do we have to wait? Kishi did say that this was important."

Suzuki kept quiet and Sam shrugged his shoulders and slumped further into the sofa. Kishi M, decided to answer the question by bursting into the office as if on cue.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I just received a special approval from the management, but the boss had to fly to LA for a last minute invitation to ASIA Kids Choice Award. He thought he'd be here."

Suzuki pulled Neji along with her and they sat on a three seater couch which was placed next to Sora's seat. Kishi sat on the edge of the three seater sofa beside Sam and Neji. He placed a laptop on the coffee table and turned it to Suzuki first before continuing.

"We are doing a fanservice episode this October, it will air at ComicCon and events, maybe later be included in a special edition CD."

"From TV series to manga?" Suzuki asked while she bent closer towards the laptop monitor to look at some paperwork.

Neji was keen to look at the display, he was a very visual person on top of being an imaginative person. He saw a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke in manga version and wanted to see whether it looked like the imageries from the drama series. He peeked behind Suzuki's hair to glimpse on the monitor. Meanwhile Sora and Sam was sitting straighter, legs on the floor and face alert, keen to know about the fanservice thing.

"The producers wanted to include fanservice into the series, but our board of directors thought it would insult the other type of fans. You do realize that we have multiple kind of fans right," Kishi eyed each of his writers.

Sora and Sam nodded in understanding while Kishi waited for his cue to continue.

"Yeah, a whole lot of shipping wars too" Sora said. The others just nodded.

"Ah, my guilty pleasure is getting on media social with my older nephew and look at the fanarts and fanfiction. So I really hope you all know what I am getting at."

Neji smiled and he and Suzuki gasped in sync, "Aaaah!"

"Well, you do know that one of the sons of our Board Of Directors transitioned recently. So they were saying that maybe we could adapt our series to that. It's like an exposure thing."

"Impossibru!" Suzuki blurted.

"Yes, very impossibru, but there's always a way to win the hearts of our employees. We can't do it in the TV series because of obvious reasons, licenseship, that our programme is sold as a children's program and syndication would be affected with any sexual content. Ok, I'll find out what we can or can't do, anyway what i am getting at is that we are going to do the usual like in the start of every season. We will meet here in another week, so think about fanservice. I need ideas."

Sora and Sam enquired Kishi about a few things while Suzuki and Neji were deep in thoughts. Kishi asked everyone if they had anything further to discuss and when all four answered in unison, "Nope, not at all," he thanked them all for coming and apologized for making them waiting.

Suzuki and Neji excused themselves and left Kishi's office for their next destination, forcefully being asked to take along the coffee and donuts with them. Meanwhile, Sora and Sam had stayed behind to talk some more with Kishi. They had been working together for almost the span of Kyuu's run so it was normal for them to spend after work hours together.

Neji walked Suzuki to the front foyer and waved her goodbye.

Suzuki said, "Hey Neji, before you go I thought we could sit down with Sasuke and Naruto and find out about what they think we should do for the fanservice thing. I'm thinking of doing a Bya Kugan and Nena, yours and Tenten's character. I mourned your death, and also what could have become of your love life. Ah, I mean Bya Kugan's love life."

Suzuki smiled and blinked innocently at Neji, trying to convince the writer of her idea. Neji looked at his pretty co-writer and laughed, "I get what you are trying to say Suzuki. But Tenten and I are just close friends, like siblings if you could say that."

Neji refrained from saying more, he was sure there was no need to plant more ideas in Suzuki's mind about his and Tenten's non existent love life. Still, Neji liked the idea of developing the non canon love story between Bya Kugan and Nena. Tenten had always talked about her dreams of acting in a romantic role, as she had been offered the role of heroine who could kick ass more often than not.

So he told Suzuki, "Sure, I'll ask them for some sharing session and get back to you. I'll ask Tenten too."

Suzuki beamed and jumped happily, "Ah, you'd do that. I am not that close to her soo…"

Before she could explain Neji interrupted, "Don't worry, she'll come and not be offended at all. In fact I think she would love the idea."

"Great! Hey, I am already late, so gotta go yeah," and Suzuki kissed her co-writer goodbye on the cheeks.

Neji instantly blushed, he wasn't into Suzuki but she was his friend and the gesture made him feel appreciated.

"Ah, Neji there you go again, you are so red when you blush!" Suzuki skipped out of the office leaving a red faced Neji behind her.

Neji laughed when he saw his reflection on some reflective surfaces of the offices but a prolonged vibration of his phone stole his attention.

"Hello?" Neji answered without even bothering to check the caller's identity.

"Hey man, where you at? We finished our script reading early. Let's have brunch, we are heading there now. Wait at the entrance."

"Sure," Neji said. He looked at his phone's display and sure it was Naruto calling him.

He unlocked his phone from its hibernation and checked his messages and emails. Seeing that he had none he walked out of the building and waited for the actor at the foyer.

* * *

"The food is oh so delicious dattebayo," Naruto said as he clinked his spoon on his glass and then placed his cutleries on the empty plate before him, before wiping his mouth.

Beside him, Sasuke was still finishing his ice cream and nodded in agreement at his friend while Neji sipped on his coffee. The trio was sitting comfortably in a private room in Jiraiya-senpai's new outlet. The main food was Japanese delicacies and of course his godson's favourite food, the ramen.

Naruto licked his lips and continued to talk about the delicious ramen which he had to eat in moderation what with the new season coming up. They need to train physically for all the martial arts scene and so the actors needed to eat healthily and maintain a balanced diet.

"We'll celebrate with a lot more ramen when you guys are done with shooting," Neji offered.

"On you?" Naruto said and laughed. He earned more than Neji as a lead actor, but still he loved to tease his former co-star when it comes to eating.

"Sure," Neji laughed. He would never got away with Naruto's love over ramen.

"If Ramen is human, the shipping would be Narumen," Sasuke added. He smirked at his fellow friends and continued with his ice cream.

"You are such a slow eater Sas, I wonder how you would be in bed," Naruto leaned back and eyed his co-star.

"Stop saying things in front of the baby, honey, it's not appropriate," Sasuke said as he finally licked his spoon clean of the remnants of his ice cream. He glanced at Neji and arched his brows.

"Say Neji, how would you write love stories for this SasuNaru you're doing? Are you like watching a lot of porn, or are you experienced in it?"

Ten seconds passed when Naruto tapped on the table near Neji. Neji who was mortified by Naruto's inappropriate question towards Sasuke, quickly answered when he realized he had been keeping Naruto hanging.

"Ah, there's not going to be an actually love scene?"

"No?" Naruto repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, actually I am not that good at writing love scenes."

"Hnnn," Sasuke commented as he too leaned back and took the menu to browse.

"Teme, you gonna add something?"

"Coffee?" Sasuke asked them without stopping his menu browsing.

"Black, two sugars," Neji said and turned to Naruto.

"Another bowl of ramen babe, I have more space here," Naruto patted his stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pressed the button to call the waiter. He looked at his co-star and said, "I'm telling Kurenai-san that you aren't following the food regime. Shooting's just round the corner. Neji here can eat all he want and remain skinny, but you are pigging out like you're the script writer. No offense to your sitting down job, Neji." Sasuke added.

Neji laughed and glanced at a grimacing Naruto. "Ah, don't worry teme, if I fall down you are still the one taking me home, so I'm not scared-ttebayoooooo."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes once more at Naruto's exaggerated tebayo. The waiter knocked on the door and he glanced at Naruto as the waiter walked in, "Whatever usuratonkachi."

When the waiter got their orders and left the private room, Neji started wondering if they were ever going to discuss about his plans today. He decided to wait since his actor friend was forcing him to bunk with them this week anyway. But his thoughts were dashed.

"So, what are your secret plans Neji?" Naruto asked as he inched closer to the writer.

"We heard from the grapevine that SasuNaru might be considered, is that true?" Sasuke continued.

"That's not entirely true, but…." Neji sighed at how fast the news had travelled. So he began telling about his earlier meeting with his head writer, Kish. It seemed like they have a lot to think about and Sasuke started smiling, halfway through Neji's explanation. By the time Neji finished his explanation, Naruto had his phone out. He launched his writing app and started jotting down something. Neji and Sasuke looked at Naruto confusedly but did not say anything as Neji continued with his explanation.

Right after Neji finished, Naruto smiled and then said. "If that's the case, what about listening to my idea?" Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and then at Naruto.

"Go on then," Sasuke said, encouraging his best friend and co-star though he too was confused with Naruto wanting to present an idea.

* * *

Author's Name :

Kyuu writers are Kishi M, Sam Izumi, Sora Inabi, Suzuki Yamashita, Neji Hyuga.


	5. Chapter 5 - The girl wanted it bad

"So that's it?" Neji said right after Naruto finished presenting his idea.

"That's so lame. You should just continue acting and be an idol, Naru. Leave Neji the writing job," Sasuke said.

"Teme! How dare you!" Naruto stood abruptly and pointed an angry finger at Sasuke.

Neji laughed but quickly pulled Naruto down. "Calm down, what's with the harsh words Sasuke. Any idea is worthy of being discussed, we are just throwing ideas here. "

"Then, do you have a better idea in mind?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked away. His question was clearly directed at Sasuke. Sasuke looked smug like he was enjoying irritating Naruto.

Naruto leaned back on his chair and asked. "This idea came to me first thing in the morning. I thought that it was awesome at the time?" Naruto continued to pout.

Sasuke pushed aside his drink and leaned forward looking at Naruto. "As much as I love the idea of locking lips with you in front of an audience in Kyuu outfit, I don't want any cameras on me. I don't want the hashtag, I don't want any of the things we did on the stage, or any setting to be available to the public. You are too precious for me to be manipulated by the public. They can make fanarts for all I care, but if the real thing is exposed then we are inviting ourselves to a lifetime of horrors."

Naruto's crossed his arms and slowly turned to Sasuke. His eyes turned watery and soon he was sobbing.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No, you know that's not it. Don't twist my words Naru," Sasuke said as he stood and walked over to Naruto's seat. He bent down to pull the crying actor up and quickly pressed the sobbing actor to his chest. Naruto took the opportunity to hug Sasuke and bawled into his co-star's shirt.

Neji watched as Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back. The scriptwriter was confused as to why Naruto was acting so weirdly unhappy.

"I don't want to be a has been. There must be something that we can do to keep ourselves be like this forever, bwaaaaa," Naruto said in between sobs.

Sasuke "You can't have forever, but you have me. I'll be here."

"Sob sob, mmm really?" Naruto said as he buried his face on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over again, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said apathetically.

Naruto sobbed but then he lifted his head and looked towards Neji. "I know that I am not as talented as Neji, but there should be something I am good at." He pushed himself away from Sasuke's hugged and wiped his residual tears.

Neji stood and nodded awkwardly, "You have to find what is it that you like besides acting Naruto. We will be there to support you.

"Really?" Naruto said as he took tissues from a box which Sasuke was handing him.

"Now, go to the restroom and freshen up," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a handkerchief.

Naruto looked at the handkerchief and smiled at Sasuke, "Thanks. Umm Neji, you can maybe forget about the sudden outburst. Well, wait for me. I still want to sample the fish ramen."

"Don't worry, it's still early," Neji said.

"Ok," Naruto said as he blushed and headed to the restroom.

After Naruto disappeared from sight, Neji sat down and stared confusedly at the direction Naruto had gone to.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"We were at a beauty center for a private facial consultation and the beautician blurted that she loved looking at how his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. But he was in a sensitive mode and he only concentrated on the word 'wrinkle'. I think it's because his birthday was just round the corner," Sasuke said taking Naruto's seat this time.

"He's only nineteen right? So what was he so sensitive about."

"It's all because I did not want to join his grand birthday party. He said since this is the last year that he was going to spend his birthday as a teen, he wanted to leave his teen years with a bang. Like renting the biggest hall in Konoha and party for two days. I told him I was happy just going out and doing our usual thing. Like staying at home for a home delivery and then maybe eat dinner out with our dear friends."

"That can't be the real reason. Naruto's usually subdued when it came to his birthday…"

"I think he was just unhappy with things, like how you were killed in the last season. The production are dropping Asuma and Danzo too."

"Well, we can't all just be alive in a martial arts series, right?"

"It's been ten years," Sasuke said.

Neji then looked at his Sasuke and smiled weakly. He never thought that his dearest co-stars were also having fears like that.

"I am well aware that whatever we have this good would have to end one day. It's been a ten year ride with Kyuu. That was why he was being excited about this SasuNaru thing. He thought it would be a great way to create a controversy to make all this last longer," Sasuke spoke again.

Neji was aware that it was rare that Sasuke spoke this long. The actor was really worried too about Naruto who was, Neji only realized, was too excited about the SasuNaru thing.

"So what do we do?"

"Don't worry about Naruto. He was just being extra sensitive, we are always like this when his birthday arrives. He'll be ok after his birthday."

"Hey!" Neji suddenly asked.

"What?" Sasuke frowned.

"Why don't we use this real life dilemma into the plot for our SasuNaru act? Like how Naru was feeling alone on his birthday and Sasuke came to fulfill his emptiness. I am sure it would evoke the deepest feeling from your fans."

"That's a good idea."

"And… and!" Neji continued. "The way you make Naruto happy like that, I mean it looked really boring in real life, but in this act we should have you also wanting something. Oh!"

"Maybe you should write that down instead of talking randomly, I'll go check Naruto in the meantime."

"Sure, sure. So we are having dinner here or taking away?"

"I'll let you order for me, I think we should take out and eat at Naruto's apartment. Order two packs of fish miso for Naruto, it's delicious he would want to have two servings of that,"

"Right on!" Neji said as he took out his tab and typed furiously his imagined plot into the gadget.

Fans would be really into something which was emotionally deep and end with an explosion. Neji would make sure of that. He would have to refine this idea with Suzuki but for now he typed all the random things flying in his mind.

* * *

Tenten smiled as Neji entered the studio. "Neji!"

Neji entered the studio and smiled sheepishly at Tenten. Only Naruto had not arrived yet, while Sasuke was talking to a few new actors which would join their eleventh season series. Neji was here today for script reading not because he was the scriptwriter for the few filler episodes, but because he would be appearing in it. It had been more than eight months since he left Kyuu and getting back there was nerve wrecking.

"Don't look so nervous Neji, you have been doing this since ten, it should be second nature," Tenten cheered. Everyone turned around to look at them and some laughed.

Neji of course blushed.

"There, there, you turn pink again. Let's sit down while we wait for Naruto, it's early anyway." Tenten said as she quickly make him sit down so he wouldn't be the center of attention again. "You are really the opposite of Hinata-chan in the series. When she is more open in real life, you have turned into a real life male Hya Kugan.

Neji sighed and looked down. Tenten just laughed at her co-stars action and then sat cross legged beside him on the clean studio floor.

"Welcome back Neji, we miss you… a lot!" Tenten said, this time in a more low tone than before.

Neji smiled gladly as his blush subsided. He opened his sling bag to take out his script. "Well, I've been here watching you guys shoot."

"It's not the same since you left," Tenten whined. She too took out her script. It looks like she had arrived just before Neji came.

"I know. I miss you too, but some good things never last. Have you thought about doing anything else?" Neji changed the subject. He was really curious to see what twenty year old Tenten planned for her future.

"I am taking martial arts on a more serious note after we slow down. If you already realized, I am only appearing for this arc this and an episode towards the end. Lee is busy with the martial chibi series."

"I heard that Maito Gai is roping him as a partner for his new boutique?" Neji asked. He could already imagine all the greens which will be the centerpiece of Maito Gai's boutique. The man and the colour green can never be separated.

"Yeah, but they haven't finalized it yet. I have another year before I consider my long term plan after Kyuu." 

Their chat was interrupted by the arrival of the Production Manager who came in to start the script reading session.

"Since you are all here ten now, we will start the session. We have to cut short this short later, finish early since the director would need to go somewhere after this. Is it ok?"

Everyone nodded as Naruto looked at everyone standing up and entering the reading room. The janitor arrived then and looked at the actors who were, some standing up and some still sitting on the dfloor. He bowed and said.

"I am sorry, my son was sick so I have to take care of him yesterday. I couldn't come early today to take out the chairs."

"No worries," Naruto said. "I'll follow you home to cheer him up after this."

"What" The janitor said surprises

Naruto laughed and looked at the astounded janitor, "Don't just be petrified like that. Open the door and let us in."

"I think I heard you coming to visit mys on," he said,.

Naruto grabbed the man's shoulders and said, "Sure. I will be bringing along my toyboy after this." He winked at Sasuke and then winked at the janitor.

Neji walked past Sasuke and heard the dark haired man mumbled under his breath, "Usuratonkachi, spewing nonsense."

"Don't bail out, Sasuke. You'd do anything for me, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and followed everyone to enter the reading room to start their script reading session.

* * *

Neji was glad he had already sent in his first draft for the next season of Kyuu, his head writer Kishi had asked for a rough manuscript though the deadline was set in a month. Kishi M recruited Neji as a staff writer but since Neji was really green in writing for television, the head writer personally took it upon himself to guide Neji through his first writing job. Neji was thankful for the helping hand, he saw potential in being personally guided by Kishi M and did not see it as a senior trying to be fickle with a junior writer.

As he relished in gratitude regarding his lucky fate as a new writer, someone called his name, "Neji, Chino-san is talking to you! Return to Konoha right now, hihihihi," Tenten snickered at her friend.

"Yeah Chino-san?" Neji sat straight in attention. He looked at the small statured director with pink cheeks. He was really sorry for zoning out but Chino-san had been talking to the other actors about their parts before suddenly talking to him.

"Neji-kun, thanks for coming to the read, I am really glad to see you today. Now about the last scene I want you to project a more stoic stance. I have the sudden idea to interlace your scene with graphics of storms and some doom imagery," the director said.

"Yes ok I can do that in the next read," Neji abruptly answered. He was already envisioning Chino's needs for his part.

Half of the the actors chuckled at Neji's nervousness. Neji just blushed because he could be so dreamy and out of his mind when being left along. But he knew that they were all just teasing him and meant no harm by it. Neji understood his co-workers even if it had been months since they worked together. He missed the camaraderie between his former co-stars and the way they often act as silly school kids sometimes. He was thankful that he had the chance to come back as a guest actor in the Kyuu filler episodes and experience the camaraderie once again, but he loved being a writer more.

"Again I am not saying that because you haven't spoiled anything, I was just imagining a darker scene compare to the script. Thank you again Neji-kun, I am thankful you could join us. Good luck with the script writing job and I hope to make this a good working relationship," Chino said while smiling all the way.

"No problem Chino-san, I am open to all opinions and you are not saying anything wrong. No need to be careful around me," Neji stated.

"As you wish, I will be more upfront with you then," the director nodded and smiled.

Chino was a 25 year old prodigal director who used to be a child actor. She was tired of being typecasted as a child because of her 4 feet 8 inches height. She was cute to look at but she did not want to be cast in that image forever, so she went to performing art school and got a degree. She directed a few episodes of other drama for the studio but this was her first time with the Kyuu team.

"What about me teacher?" a playful blond called to Chino right after that.

"You did excellent too my dear Naruto," Chino addressed him.

"Yeah, five stars for the star student," Naruto said raising his hand in a triumphant fist. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged the blonde until he almost fell from his chair.

"Teacher's pet!" Sakura added and they all laughed.

Sasuke just smirked and continued to jot down notes on his script copy.

Right then Neji's phone vibrated and he saw that Kishi M his head writer was calling. He immediately raised his hand and said, "Chino-san, can I be excused for a moment. I have to take this call, it's my boss."

Chino turned to Neji and said, "Sure. We have finished already. Ok everyone see you tomorrow for rehearsal."

The chairs began scraping around as the actors got up, and so were the volume of chatters. Tenten turned around and grabbed for Neji's wrist, "Join us for lunch?"

"Sure, eh can you hold on to my things while I answer this call outside Tenten?"

"Ok, take your time. I will be right here."

"Ok, see you." 

* * *

"Welcome back," Jiraiya called.

Neji paused for a second before he realized that Jiraiya was talking to him. Neji had just ended the call with his boss about another impromptu meeting when Jiraiya walked into him at the corridor outside the studio.

"I guess it's been quite a while since I left. Thank you Jiraiya-senpai. Are you here for shooting?" Neji asked. He addressed Jiraiya as a senior when they were not shooting because the white haired actor told the younger actors that he wants to be their brother not like an uncle.

Jiraiya came closer and patted Neji on the shoulder. "No, I am here to fetch my granddaughter, she's shooting in the studio next door for an audition. I just thought that I would drop by to see my family."

Neji immediately knew that Jiraiya was referring to the Kyuu cast as his family. "Well, we just finished script reading, I went out first to attend a call from my boss. Let's go in, they're still inside"

"Your boss Kishimoto right? Send him my regards next time you meet him ok." 

"Sure Jiraiya-san," Neji replied as he pocketed his phone. "Anyway how are you doing after the hiatus?" Jiraiya also took a hiatus after his character was deemed missing. He was scheduled to return in the next season which will began production in three months time.

Jiraiya chuckled and rubbed his hands together before putting his hands on his waist. "Doing absolutely nothing, mostly spending time with my family. I was just enjoying the fruits of my two decade labour. Me and the madam also went travelling and we bought a house on the beach. Maybe you and the gang can come over for the summer."

"That sounds good, it's been awhile since I saw the sea," Neji admitted.

"Hey, how's work?"

"It's great, but I am also doing a personal writing job on the side and that was tougher." Neji was comfortable in sharing some personal stuff with Jiraiya since the older man, who was fast approaching forty, was always accommodating. Tenten and Lee was supportive but when it comes to bigger things and complexer things, Neji sometimes sought help from his seniors.

"What's with the frown, is it about Tenten?" Jiraiya asked.

Neji blushed again, "She's not my personal projects, we are only friends right now senpai. It's about something else. I think you might be an expert on this.

"No worries, as long as you don't be too vague about what it's about, I'll try to help."

"Ok, it's about a staging. It's about two characters, two people who when others see from afar are often mistaken to be more than friends."

"You mean like you and Tenten?" Jiraiya teased.

"Senpai! Jiraiya, don't tease me, Tenten will overhear you."

"Ok, ok so about the two often misconstrued character, what about them?"

"Well let's say they were not misconstrued at all. How do I portray their relationship without offending the entire population? I mean these two persons were friends and maybe beyond.."

"Hey, are these two actually just characters or people?," Jiraiya asked. He pointed to a bench just outside the door to the studio and gestured for Neji to sit. Neji nodded and they sat down.

"Ah, people..." Neji said. He was really not ready to tell Jiraiya.

"Ok, so these two what's your idea about them?"

"I want to portray these two as loving each other, like they are usually stoic and the only touches they do are fighting, some shoving and pushing, but I want to convey the soft sides of their relationship."

"... without messing with the majority of the audience? No explicit content, just indirect gestures." Jiraiya continued.

"... yes!" Neji's eyes brightened with Jiraiya's understanding.

"The only thing I could think of his fanservice and cherry blossom. Hey are these two woman or man?"

"They are both male," Neji admitted. He knew Jiraiya was as sharp as a pin.

"Ah," Jiraiya smiled. Neji deflated a little as he was worried that Jiraiya would say something disapproving.

"Don't worry, I won't name names. So what do you have on your plates?"

Neji scrambled to get his phone out and logged onto his online notes. He read them out as Ino walked past them and throw a salute at Jiraiya.

Neji waited until Ino passed, apparently on her way to the toilet before reading out his notes. "The settings is that they are both lonely and separated because of different ideologies. So the opening scene are these two in their own world. They are black and white, yin and yang."

Jiraiya scratched his chin and interrupted, "as different as day and night."

"Yes, and so the dark one was in pursuit of a goal, he had accomplished his first goal but with that came a revelation. So with this revelation he become more anguished and aims for a higher objective. But inside he was empty because there was no one to second his belief, he searched for teammates and when he finally began his second objective he met his yang."

"Aha," Jiraiya nodded. He was listening intently and that made Neji happy to continue.

"The yang abandoned his team to meet with the yin and then they fight and fight but suddenly the yin stopped and laughed. He poked fun at the yang and wanted him to stop chasing after him and go back to his village. So there's like elements of hate and love, conflict in between that. Like there had to be friction in it and betrayal. It is just a few scenes but something which won't be shown to a mainstream audience, but since we're talking about the digital edge… I thought keeping it on the fence is safer."

"I like the overall idea but that sounded like something from Kyuu. Minus the discussion about attempting things civilly, usually Naruto and Sasuke would just punch each other until they both collapse or die. Who are your target audience?"

"I am not sure about that," Neji said.

"From a realistic point of view letting things like this into the public realm would severely affect anyone involved for years to come. Like you said, digital evidence is a hard thing to banish once it gets out. Ask these people the extent of their comfort zone, what they are ok with? Definitely there won't be kissing right?"

"Yes I think. That's controversial," Neji frowned. He had been intensely focused on wanting to a fanservice but not really thinking about the other details. He had not even discussed with Naruto and Sasuke about their comfort zones, what more about the audience that they were comfortable with.

"If you want to do this as a first timer, maybe we can do it just amongst us. Maybe include our closest family who are receptive of this. I have a friend who has a private place where we can do this. Friends and families are fans too. Though you might be aiming for something bigger?"

"Frankly I haven't thought about that. I was just thinking about doing this for fans and I haven't thought about families and friends as being friends."

"Are you disappointed that I am suggesting something on a smaller scale?"

"I am but I know that I have to be realistic too. Thank you for your time senpai."

"No problem, well let's get in as I have to hurry to the studio in fifteen minutes."

"Sure," Neji said as he logged out of his phone and walked side by side with Jiraiya to enter the studio.

* * *

Tenten ordered Neji's lunch as usual, meatloaf with a side dish of corns and steamed broccoli.

"Thanks Tenten, you ordered while we were still at the studio?" Neji asked in awe. He had never been to this particular western food restaurant.

"Yes, she is a close friend of mine. I used to have lunch here when i am not working. We became friends over the years. As it is quite far from the studio I never bring you guys here for lunch," Tenten explained.

"I've been here, but not with Tenten," Sakura added.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto was still choosing their food.

"Just order anything, like Naruto you always order 3-4 dishes and force us to eat, just choose one of each," Ino suggested forcefully.

"Sasuke and I are not up to our ideal weight right now and there's the shirtless scenes in there. We are counting calories and fat here. As I will be spending five days by the waterfall being shirtless I will take my time, don't want to fail in that," Naruto said.

"You are portraying a fifteen year old, and I think it would be ok to keep the muscles miniature," Chouji commented before laughing.

"I told him that the new Productions Assistant ogled him yesterday when she came to send the new script corrections. She ogled him for a good five minutes before leaving."

"Ah, shut up Sasuke," Naruto said and quickly called a waiter.

"Do you want to order?"

"Yes, I want chicken chop with extra corn and …" Naruto. 

"Fish and chips for me today. For drinks - two coffee."

"Thanks bae," Naruto said blinking flirtatiously at Sasuke.

"Hnnn," Sasuke grunted while passing the menu back to the waiter.

While everyone ignored the two guys, Neji gawked for a few seconds at them. Sasuke noticed him and threw Neji a smirk.

"So Neji what is up your sleeve?" Ino suddenly asked while waggling her eyebrows. She and Chouji were also involved too in the filler episode, Shikamaru was away on a personal matter and would only show up tomorrow. "By the way Shikamaru sends his regards, he misses you. I may misinterpret his grunts but we all miss you Neji. But what's up?"

"Well.. " Neji mumbled. Though it was only two more people knowing about his fan servicing agenda, he was really nervous. It felt like introducing a girlfriend to his family. But he estimated that if Tenten was his girlfriend he wouldn't be having any problems about telling his friends about their relationship.

"I told them all about it while you were out," Naruto said.

"We told her about the other night at Naruto's apartment," Sakura snickered.

Sasuke leaned back and added. "Jiraiya was eyeing me a few times and so I asked him what's the extra attention about. He told me that you asked him about it."

Neji nodded, so they were really family, nothing was a secret with them.

"I have decided that it's going to be a close private thing."

"My brother told my mom when he overheard Naruto blabbed about it the other day," Sasuke added coolly.

Neji palmed his face, now he had to think about the parents too. Though they were all adults, they were all still treated as precious little things because of their status as actors.

"My mom has no problems about this, but I respect Mikoto-san so I agree if you want to keep this private Neji," Naruto said. 

"When are you going to do this?" Ino asked while cutting her newly arrived meat.

"Well," Neji paused.

"Ino, let the man eat his meal first and then we can talk. Let's come to my house, I just bought Kyuu : Dusk to Dawn," Tenten jibed.

"Sure sure. Sorry Neji, I was just so curious to hear straight from you."

Neji just nodded as Tenten hugged his shoulder affectionately. He was really in a mixed state of thoughts the last few weeks when it came to this fanservice project."

"I'm really sorry Neji. Now don't pout and let's eat before Naruto began adding more to his order," Ino said.

True to her words, Naruto was already with another menu on his hand to order more.

"Well, I can always work out extra and portray a flabby fifteen year old Kyuu, hahaha," said the blond man boy.

"You'll do that and hear Maito Gai ordering you hundred laps across the field, and Productions Assistant girl will be snickering at you," Sasuke fired back.

"I second that," Sakura added in a last line.

Neji frowned at Sasuke's statement. Was Naruto only flirting with Sasuke, were they close friends, were they something more, or was their relationship so stable that Sasuke does not care about a little flirting.

"Neji, do you want mayo?" Tenten asked.

"I want!" Ino and Chouji both said.

"No thanks," Neji said. He continued eating his meatloaf.

They all finished their meal and waited some more for Naruto's and Sasuke. While the Kyuu heroes had their meal, the rest had desserts. About an hour and a half later they all headed to Tenten's apartment."

Whathappensafternejidies whathappensafternejidies whathappensafternejidies

"Neji you have to move fast," Ino said as Naruto closed the door to Tenten's apartment.

"Stop pushing him Ino," Tenten said before the gang consisting of Neji, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, currently lazing out in her apartment.

"Yeah yeah," Ino took a floor pillow and sat down on the carpeted floor.

Sasuke had taken over a sofa to lie down and close his eyes. Naruto and Chouji began opening Tenten's PS4 and plugging in her game to the television. Sakura was in the kitchen taking care of snacks and beverages.

"How long have you been toying with the idea? What did the studio say about this? Do you even have a manuscript? A storyline?" Ino blabbed as Tenten rolled her eyes and went away to the kitchen to help Sakura.

"I have a rough idea of how it will be staged," Neji explained. He was sitting on the other couch alone. He glanced at Sasuke who was already snoring lightly. The dark haired actor was tired from all his jobs as ambassador, Neji guessed.

"It's been weeks," Naruto added from a few feet away. Him and Chouji were already stationed on two bean bags looking at the tv, starting the game. Kyuu : Dusk to Dawn was the newest PS4 game based on the ninja series where Naruto acts for.

"So, weeks will turn into months," Ino stressed. "You took years to ask Tenten to be your bestie much more to be your girlfriend, that'll be when you are forty I guess?"

"Hey, I never specifically asked her to be my bestie, we naturally clicked," he defended.

"Whatever, now let me help you with this. Do you know the audience?" 

"I am going with our families and friends, since we are going Sasuke's way to respect his mother's wish." 

"So let me word that to you," Ino had taken out her palm sized tab and began typing. "It's going to be… where?"

"I don't know yet," Neji admitted exasperated.

"Jiraiya has a friend who owns a multipurpose room available for rent. Don't worry about the finances, we will pool money for this since it's a private staging / screening." 

"Uhuh?" Neji expected Ino to interfere with the storyline but Ino's next words were.

"Naruto, how comfortable are you to show your closeness with him," Ino pointed her lips at Sasuke.

"Minato-san wouldn't mind I think if it's a closed thing. But little kids as young as fourteen are invited?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet," Neji whined.

"Well, let's say we invite only 16 years old since they are more mature when it came to this. So what do you have in mind when it concerns, hugging, kissing, touching?" Ino continued talking and typing.

"I am ok with whatever Neji wants, and I trust that he will be wise in his writing," the blonde looked back to his game. Chouji stayed silent and only nodded and smiled listening to his friends.

Tenten and Sakura came back to the living room with a table and set it aside. They walked away the second time to wheel a trolley full of snacks.

"You're the best Tenten, Sakura!" Chouji said looking at his favourite chips in the trolley.

"Look you made Neji pale," said Tenten.

"Tenten it's okay, thank you Ino. Maybe I do really need this push, I have been delaying this because i wanted the studio to be ok with it," Neji said. He began to smile albeit a small one.

Ino was merciless, she pouted and said, "Thought so. I think if we set it in another alternative instead of the Kyuu universe, which deals with ninja, we could do this on our own."

Neji nodded and relaxed a bit. It was all laid in front of him.

"Well Neji you okay?" Tenten asked for the hundredth time. She was really worried for Neji.

"Don't coddle him Tenten, and Ino was right. It was a month ago that we had that almost romp at Naruto's and I heard that the studio was being difficult. Let's set it in another universe, and Neji sorry but we kind of hijacked your plan," Sakura said as she popped open a snack packet and began munching it. She pushed Sasuke's feet aside and sat at the edge of the sofa.

"So we set the thing in two weeks time since it's only being attended by our families and friends. These two are believable actors so they can rehearse in a few days only, The two weeks is because Jiraiya's friend, Jeremy's place is only free in the next two Saturday's."

Tenten groaned and sat down beside Neji to massage his back while Neji took Tenten's other hand and mindlessly kissed it. "Thanks…" Neji said. HIs mind was already thinking of which plot to choose.

"Now we discuss the plot," Ino said.

Neji's fanservice idea was being hijacked by his friends, but he was actually feeling better about it.

"So tomorrow after rehearsal we will role play. We can add little ideas to Neji's big ones," Ino said.

Tenten who was furious at first had relaxed and was also adding things to the discussion. Neji, well he was too deep in his mind to choose what type of kisses would Naruto and Sasuke share. something proper and safe for sixteen year olds.


	6. Chapter 6

I edited the ten chapters into five chapters. So this chapter is hoing to be empty for awhile. I'll update asap.


End file.
